Reto al destino
by Arken Elf
Summary: Forte Bass y Blues Proto,aprenderán que no siempre es facil enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, ni mantenerlas.


Este es un fanfiction, sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes pertenecen a capcom.  
  
  
  
  
  
GRACIAS  
  
  
  
  
  
RETO AL DESTINO  
  
Por Arken Elf  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo1  
  
¿Es este el significado del miedo?  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno quizá esta no sea la mejor historia que he escrito, pero creo que el tema en cierto modo resulta interesante. Realmente no se mucho sobre Megaman específicamente, pero si conozco a la perfección la saga de Megaman X, la cual me agrado mucho. Y decidí investigar un poco sobre sus orígenes en las series de Megaman, así fue como leí sobre la existencia de Bass y Treble, una pareja que me pareció interesante, por eso decidí escribir una historia con relación a estos personajes; sin embargo esto no quiere decir que por eso ya soy una experta en el tema, porque definitivamente no lo soy, pero me agradaría aprender mas al respecto, así podría mejorar la calidad de mis fanfics. Por cierto este Fanfic se basa en el tiempo entre Megaman 8 y Rocman and Forte(Megaman 9), como lo conocen algunos. Será mejor que deje de escribir tantas incoherencias, para que puedan leer esta historia, tengo la esperanza de que les guste. Gracias. Nota: a veces tiendo a utilizar los nombre originales (Japoneses) de los personajes.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Sentimiento, una palabra, sin significado, sin valor para alguien como yo , Para una criatura creada solo para seguir ordenes .  
  
Pero a veces el destino nos tiene preparado un camino diferente al que suponemos debemos seguir. ¿Será este mi caso?; esa es una pregunta de la cual, temo conocer la respuesta. ¡BASS! - Una voz interrumpió desde las profundidades del viejo castillo.  
  
- ¡Ven aquí, inmediatamente!, demandaba la voz, autoritaria, llena de enojo . Bass cerró el pequeño libro que se encontraba frente a él; levanto la  
  
  
  
mirada, para apreciar la oscuridad que se cernía frente a su ventana. Así como los truenos que caían alumbrándolo todo, creando un espectáculo; el cual se reflejaba en el vacío de sus ojos, dándoles vida, por un segundo; sin embargo, a él; parecía no importarle.  
  
  
  
  
  
¡Que demonios estás esperando?-Pregunto la voz nuevamente. Él se levanto finalmente y camino en la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz, mientras avanzaba por aquellas profundas escaleras, su preocupación aumentaba. - ¿Qué será de mi, si él se entera?, Probablemente me desactivará para averiguar el problema y analizarlo, eso quiere decir que si él lo sabe, yo moriré . Yo no le temo a la muerte, no puedo temerle si no tengo sentimientos. Pero si es así, ¿Por qué al pensar en este hecho algo dentro de mi me dice que huya, que salga de aquí lo antes posible, que me aleje, que no permita que él me toque?. Si fuera humano, diría que es mi instinto de preservación, o quizá, ¿miedo a la muerte?  
  
Vaya, finalmente llegas,¿Qué fue lo que te demoró tanto?  
  
Expreso un viejo humano quien se encontraba sentado frente al monitor de su computadora principal. Al encontrarse de espalda, solo podía apreciarse parte de la bata blanca que cubría Las ¾ partes de su cuerpo; así como su cabello grisáceo.  
  
Sin embargo para Bass , el solo haber escuchado el nivel de decibeles que alcanzaba esa voz, era suficiente para saber de quien se trataba. Su nombre era Willy, un científico , quien se especializaba en la robótica Desafortunadamente Willy era un genio, pero utilizaba su genialidad para cosas Destructivas, en lugar de ayudar a la raza humana. ¿No hay respuesta?- Cuestiono el viejo. Lo lamento, pero yo no... -Contestó Bass, pero antes de que pudiese continuar con su explicación... .  
  
- ¿Lo sientes?,¡ No crees que es un término fuera de lugar, sobre todo si viene de ti!.- Replico el anciano . Como sea, ahora que es lo que desea doctor.- Contestó Bass, ignorando el comentario. Si tan solo supiera, pensó Bass, se impresionaría de lo que soy capaz de hacer, de los cambios que yo mismo he realizado en algunos de mis sistemas, para crear un nivel De eficiencia de mayor porcentaje. Definitivamente actúas extraño esta noche,- Comento Willy - Bass siéntate en la mesa de exámenes,- Ordeno el Dr.  
  
- Si señor. Un dolor psicológico comenzó a inundar el cuerpo del androide, quien lucía como un adolescente de entre 15 y 17 años al no traer colocada su armadura de batalla. Su cabello corto, combinaba con el rojo de sus ojos, y esas singulares líneas que recorrían la mitad de su rostro, únicas y distintivas. De hecho casi todo en él era único, al parecer el Dr. Se había empeñado en superar a sus otras creaciones y después de largos meses de estudio lo había logrado. Bass era casi perfecto, claro con el pequeño detalle de que no poseía sentimientos, ni la capacidad de decidir por opinión propia, dependiendo siempre de su programación principal al actuar. Y aunque el programa trataba de duplicar algunas de las reacciones mas comunes de los humanos, era mínima si se comparaba con la de cualquier humano de su aparente edad. Deacuerdo, recuéstate en la mesa, y no te muevas, realizaré algunas pruebas Así que tendré que sacarte de línea por un rato, descuida solo serán unas cuantas horas.  
  
- Sacarte de línea, estas palabras resonaron en la mente del robot, ¡oh no!, eso no era bueno, generalmente el Doc, le avisaba días antes si deseaba realizar alguna prueba nueva o algo. Pero esta vez, no lo había hecho, es mas, se veía enojado. Desafortunadamente y a pesar de que no la agradaba la idea. Bass tuvo que acceder a las órdenes de su creador. Se recostó hacia arriba sobre la mesa, al momento que cerraba los ojos, ya que la intensa luz no le permitía ver (Otro de los aditamentos de simulación de comportamiento del sistema nervioso humano, Sensibilidad a la luz). Perfecto, déjame abrir tu sistema de procesamiento principal, para poder conectarlo a la computadora central.  
  
El laboratorio de Willy, era algo único, casi siempre se encontraba cerrado y desde algunos meses se había encontrado sellado, el doc había decidido sellarlo, a causa de su poco interés por los sucesos ajenos al castillo, anteriormente el Doc, era una persona muy activa siempre pensando en realizar nuevos planes. Ya que su sueño era conquistar el mundo; y para tal propósito construyó una serie de robots a los que les dio una infinidad de habilidades, para cumplir con su cometido. Desafortunadamente todos sus planes eran frustrados constantemente por Rock (Megaman), otro androide construido por su rival científico el DR. Light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Esta fue la razón por la que dedico tanto tiempo a la existencia de Bass (Forte), quien en realidad era UN PROTOTIPO DE BATALLA DISEÑADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA DERROTAR A ROCK, sin embargo Rock no estaba solo ya que a su lado siempre Se encontraba Rush, un perro robötico que se transformaba en varias herramientas útiles en la batalla.  
  
Hecho que en ocasiones le otorgo la victoria a Rock, dándole ventaja sobre su oponente. Para contrarrestar esto, El doctor simplemente decidió crear un compañero para Bass, uno que fuera superior en el mayor número de aspectos posibles que Rush. Su siempre fiel compañero canino, Trebble. Quien debía ayudarlo, a cumplir con su misión. Desafortunadamente Forte falló a pesar de eso; Razón que orillo a Willy a darse por vencido, sin comprender porque Forte simplemente no había logrado derrotar a Rock. Pero lo que era extraño, es que el Doc. hubiese dejado la T.V, para ponerse a trabajar en un proyecto supuestamente finalizado. El Doctor había decidido a olvidar todo sobre la ciencia a causa de sus múltiples fracasos, pero decidió comenzar a trabajar nuevamente en él.. Razón por la cual Bass, se preocupo aún mas. ¿Acaso había sido tan descuidado?, o alguno de los otros robots lo notó, e informö a Willy? Sin importar lo que fuera, era obvio que la preocupación de Bass, ahora si era evidente. - ¿Qué sucede Bass te notó algo alterado?, acaso hay algo mal en alguno de tus sistemas de enfriamiento? . Preguntó o el Doc. - No sucede nada,- Contestö él androide, de la manera mas fría e inexpresiva que pudo adoptar, justo como el antiguo Forte. Detalle que incluso el notö, ese tono de indiferencia, vacío y frialdad sonaba tan ajeno a él. Pero apenas unos meses atrás esa era la única manera de hablar que el conocía. ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar tanto?, ¿Qué había sucedido para ocasionar que su actitud fuera modificada de esa manera, tan drástica?. - Me alegra escuchar ese frío acento tuyo, sabes definitivamente comenzaba a extrañarlo. - Muy bien, he terminado de instalar las conexiones, bueno aquí es cuando nos despedimos Bass, Con esta frase el doctor se disponía a desactivar todos los sistemas del chico, dejándolo literalmente muerto, al menos hasta que volviera a reinicializar sus sistemas.  
  
Fin del capítulo 1  
  
Hola de nuevo, finalmente he terminado un capítulo, vaya me llevo 2 días escribirlo, se que es corto, pero que esperaban es la introducción, ¿Cierto?, bueno aquí planteo la idea de como Bass, lentamente pasa de ser un simple robot a un ser con sentimientos, justo como en Megaman X, lo se, lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo, bueno me voy porque ya es muy noche y tengo que irme a acostar, dulces sueños o buenos días o feliz tarde, lo que sea, espero les haya agradado, y recuerden no sean tan duros conmigo, por algo no soy escritora ¿ cierto?.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Auto conservación  
  
Bien, finalmente estoy de regreso, para darle seguimiento a esta excitante historia, la cual espero disfruten y sea de su agrado, recuerden que esto es un fanfic, por lo tanto no me reprochen si no es del todo exacto o se sale de la historia original, ¿Ok?, bueno volviendo a lo nuestro. Feliz lectura.  
  
Trebble, quien se había quedado dormido a los pies de su maestro despertó repentinamente al sentir la soledad de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Miro alrededor buscando su presencia, pero sin resultado. Inmediatemante se levanto y salió corriendo de la habitación en su búsqueda. Para Trebble, Forte era todo, su maestro, su compañero y su amigo. A diferencia de Bass, Trebble era un poco mas sentimental, ya que el simular el comportamiento canino era un proceso mucho mas sencillo que el de un humano, y por lo tanto su comportamiento era casi el de un perro real.  
  
-Cuidado, sabes que si él lo hace, estarás acabado. Esos cambios de personalidad tan repentinos, no podrás ocultarlos en ese estado.  
  
Los pensamientos de Bass, eran correctos, pero incluso aunque él quisiera huir, no podía desobedecer una orden directa de su creador. Repentinamente imágenes de robots gritando y suplicando que no los reprogramaran venían a su mente. -¿Porque estos recuerdos regresan a la superficie en este momento? -Aquí se acabo todo, bueno supongo que es un buen final para una falla, lo único que me angustia es el hecho de que a pesar de que todos esos robots no experimentaban esa clase de comportamientos basados en la réplica de los sentimientos humanos, suplicaban con un gesto de terror, lo cual supuestamente no es posible. -Será a caso el dolor de sentir que tu ser se va desvaneciendo poco a poco, o a caso será una reacción programada. -Sea lo que sea no se puede evitar y lo que lamento mas, es no poder despedirme de Trebble. murmuro Forte para si.  
  
El doctor se disponía a trabajar cuando algo interrumpió. Se trataba de un estruendoso sonido, al principio el doc pensó que era un trueno, pero está idea desapareció después de escuchar los gritos que le acompañaban.  
  
¡Demonios con ese estúpido perro!,- exclamo la voz. Le diré al Doctor que te desactive inútil animal, ¿Mira nada mas lo que ocasionaste?, acabaste con toda la vajilla. ¿Dónde esta Forte?, necesito hablar con el inmediatamente, tiene que hacerse responsable, de los problemas que ocasionaste.  
  
Al escuchar esto Bass se levanto inmediatamente de la mesa de exámenes y llamó a su fiel canino.  
  
¡Trebble, ven aquí chico!,- ordenó Forte.  
  
El canino al escuchar el llamado de su maestro, corrió a su lado, para él no era difícil localizar el lugar de donde provenía la voz. El laboratorio. Trebble se detuvo frente a las grandes puertas del lugar, las cuales se encontraban abiertas, observo sigilosamente la habitación para descubrir a Forte sentado en la mesa con una serie de cables que colgaban de uno de los lados de la misma, hacia la gran computadora que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, a su lado se encontraba Willy, el humano que siempre le gritaba a Bass por todo. Con un gesto de exasperación en su rostro. Trebble reconoció esto y como un cachorro entro cabizbajo en dirección a Bass. Quizá él era solo un perro pero Willy, le había dado la suficiente inteligencia para saber cuando alguien estaba feliz, triste o molesto.  
  
¿Qué sucedió mi cachorro?, rompiste los platos nuevamente, ¿Verdad?. Cuantas veces debo decirte que eso no se hace.- Comentaba Bass acariciado al canino con afecto. Chico malo, tendré que castigarte por eso.  
  
Mientras tanto el doctor analizaba con gran interés el comportamiento de su creación. -Desde cuando era tan cariñoso con el perro, ¿siempre había sido así y el ni siquiera lo había notado? -Yo estoy seguro de que este cambio en su comportamiento es reciente, generalmente a Bass no le agradaba andar sin su armadura, desarmado y sin protección, incluso dentro del castillo. Ese acento de amabilidad no era algo usual para él. Mucho menos el hecho de actuar sin que se lo ordenara. Forte se levantö de la mesa a pesar de que le dije que ignorará el sonido, y llamó a Trebble, eso solo quiere decir que algo esta sucediendo, algo que podría ser bueno pero a la vez... Desobedeció una orden directa, simple, pero al fin y a cabo una orden. Pensó el Doc.  
  
Suficiente Bass, ordena a Trebble que se retire para poder continuar con las Pruebas, dijo el científico.  
  
Forte observo al doctor, pero no realizó ningún movimiento.  
  
¿Qué sucede, acaso no piensas obedecer?,- pregunto el viejo. Usted lo sabe, ¿No es así?,- respondió Bass. Me preguntaba desde cuando lo sabía. Bueno mi querido Forte,- Ese nombre, pensó Bass. Willy solo lo usa cuando algo serio sucederá. De hecho lo sospechaba, pero no pude deducirlo hasta hoy. ¿Qué hará conmigo, me desactivará? Bueno, no, no lo haré, al menos no para siempre.- Willy pronunció la última frase, probando la lealtad de su creación.  
  
Lo entiendo.- Contestó Bass sin oponer resistencia.  
  
Comprendo que soy un peligro, ni siquiera yo puedo comprenderlo y odio el sentir miedo, no puedo pelear así, no puedo ganar así. Soy inútil para sus planes de esta manera.  
  
Ahí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta, Forte nunca podría ganar si se encontraba tan confundido. Era increíble esa frase era todo lo que alguna vez soñó crear, pero ahora era demasiado peligroso. Esta vez Bass se recostó, para permitir al doctor continuar con su trabajo.  
  
Trebble retírate, -ordenó.  
  
El perro miro a Bass, se retiro lentamente, Su canino amigo observaba desde lo lejos . Leal como siempre, obediente, esperando la siguiente orden de su amo, sin sospechar lo que sucedía, ¿o no?. Después de todo si existía alguien que conociera todo sobre Forte; era él.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Días Atrás.  
  
  
  
  
  
El lugar era el correcto, los restos de las construcciones regadas por el piso, junto con la neblina de ese lluvioso día, creaban un ambiente de desolación, la clase de lugar en el que seguramente lo vería.  
  
-Así que finalmente apareces Rock. -¡Bass!, debí imaginar que eras tu, siempre recurriendo a tu habitual método para llamar la atención, ¿Verdad?. -Pensé en llamar, pero creí que seria mas impactante de esta forma. -Deacuerdo, ¿quieres pelear?. -Para que me preguntas, si ya sabes la respuesta. Es la misma de siempre, la misma desde que fui creado, comprendes, no hay elección es el destino. -Te equivocas, si hay elección, tu tienes la oportunidad de elegir si deseas pelear o no, comentó Rock, con esa mirada de inocencia que le caracterizaba. -¡Eso no es cierto!.  
  
Con esas palabras Bass comenzó a disparar contra Rock infinidad de veces, pero todas fallaron. -¿Qué sucede Bass,?, no ha sido un buen día hoy verdad. -¿Problemas con el viejo?.  
  
-¡Cállate!.  
  
Forte se dejó caer de rodillas, observó a Rock quien simplemente se detuvo a contemplarlo, la lluvia había comenzado a caer y a lo lejos se escuchaban los sonidos entremezclados del agua con los gruñidos de los dos caninos que pelaban.  
  
-¿Escuchas eso Bass?, es el sonido de la violencia y la destrucción. -Te equivocas Rock, eso es el sonido de lo inevitable.  
  
-¡No es así!, Bass tu me agradas, es decir creo que serías un gran amigo, si no quisieras matarme cada vez que me ves. -Realmente no comprendo porque debemos pelear, después de todo hay cosas mas importantes en el mundo. -Tan solo mírate, eres una gran creación, tu tecnología podría servir para ayudar a la gente. -Podrías, hacer una gran contribución al mundo, o simplemente vivir feliz y disfrutar de las cosas, claro si no estuvieras siguiéndome siempre para matarme.  
  
-Esa es la razón de mi existencia, Matarte es para lo que fui creado y esa es mi misión.  
  
-Si lo que dices es cierto, te has preguntado ¿Qué sucederá contigo, después de que me elimines?.  
  
Palabras inteligentes para venir de él, pensó Forte.  
  
-¿qué sucederá?, acaso crees que a Willy le importará, ya no habrá razón para que existas y simplemente te destruirá y con eso todo lo que pudiste ser.  
  
-Mentiras Rock, Willy me quiere, soy su mejor creación, la mas fuerte y poderosa de todas las que ha hecho, no me destruiría así como así.  
  
-Exactamente, él te destruirá por esa razón, una vez que acabes conmigo, tu poder y fuerza ya no será necesarias y tendrá miedo, lo humanos temen Bass.  
  
-¡Dices eso porque deseas que te deje vivir!.  
  
-No es verdad, solo estoy tratando de hacerte ver la realidad, ¡TU PUEDES ELEGIR TU DESTINO!.  
  
-¡MENTIROSO!, ¡TE ODIO!.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Rock, quien al escuchar esto pudo darse cuenta de que incluso Bass, poseia algo de alma(Por así decirlo), es necesaria para poder sentir odio.  
  
-¡DIJE QUE TE ODIO!, tu tienes la opción de elegir si dejas esta pelea o no, pero ¡YO NO!.  
  
-¿Cómo lo haces?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo te dio él la oportunidad de elegir ese tipo de cosas, yo no puedo hacerlo, crees que no lo he intentado, pero nada funciona. Nada en absoluto.  
  
Forte se levantó miro a Rock a los ojos, retrocedió lentamente levantando su cañón hacia él.  
  
-No puedo pelear toda la vida Rock.  
  
Trebble observo a su maestro, e inmediatamente corrió a su lado ignorando a Rush por completo.  
  
En cuanto Trebble llego a su lado, Bass simplemente desapareció.  
  
Rock observo el cielo lluvioso, llamo a Rush y ambos se retiraron a casa. Después de todo, lo había intentado.  
  
*****  
  
En el presente.  
  
Willy, pensaba sobre que es lo que haría al respecto. Sin importar lo que sucediera Forte estaba dispuesto a obedecer, aunque eso significara dar la vida; claro que para eso fue programado, pero ese no era el punto. Bass, estaba desarrollando de alguna manera sentimientos, su programa no era tan avanzado como...pero entonces el chip...  
  
-¡Lo tengo! - pensó Willy - el programa hace que el sujeto trate de aprender por imitación, sin embargo el imitar no es sentir, puede que lo sea para algunos humanos, pero jamás será para los robots .Eso solo indica que su chip esta funcionando, pero será mejor retirarlo de Forte, ya que el es mi última defensa contra megaman, pensó el científico.  
  
Bass, simplemente observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.  
  
-¿Qué le sucederá, estaba seguro de que acabaría conmigo al darse cuenta?.  
  
Extrañamente su maestro no había actuado en su contra, por el contrarío, retiro los cables y se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa, pensando sobre el problema.  
  
El Doctor levantó la vista para ver nuevamente a su creación quien se encontraba pendiente, callado, observando, después de todo su destino estaba siendo definido justo en ese momento. El viejo caminó en dirección a Forte y cuando se dispuso hablar otra interrupción se hizo presente, solo que está vez no se trataba de Trebble, ni de nadie mas que perteneciera a ese castillo. Comenzando con una serie de explosiones, en las puertas del laboratorio, suceso que ocasionó un pequeño derrumbe, (el cual bloqueo la entrada del mismo).  
  
-Maldición, ¿Qué fue eso?, exclamo Willy.  
  
En ese momento de entre el polvo de los escombros apareció una silueta la cual se mantuvo de pie frente a él.  
  
-¿Quién eres tu?- Pregunto el Humano, quien inmediatamente miró alrededor del cuarto, en búsqueda de Bass.  
  
-Finalmente Willy, estoy aquí para acabar con esta estúpida guerra, y estos estúpidos atentados, al principio pensé que te habías dado por vencido pero ahora veo que no es así. Respondió la sombra.  
  
-Esa voz, la conozco, eres tu Megaman, ¡pero como!, ¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en mi castillo de esa manera?- Reclamó el científico, enojado.  
  
-El como no importa, sino el porque- interrumpió Forte, quien ya se encontraba de pie frente a su Maestro.  
  
-Rock, no se que es lo que haces aquí, pero definitivamente no eres bienvenido. -Continuo Bass.  
  
Willy, al notar la intervención de su creación vio una oportunidad para llegar a un arma que guardaba en la consola principal como emergencia.  
  
-Así se hace Bass, distráelo solo unos segundo más- pensó el viejo.  
  
-No dispararías contra alguien desarmado, ¿Cierto?, ¿Dónde estaría el honor de eso?.- Menciono Bass, aproximándose a la consola, mientras cubría al Doctor con su pequeño cuerpo metálico.  
  
-Oh Bass, no tienes idea de que lo único que quiero es ayudarte, ¿Verdad?.-Comento Rock.  
  
-A, claro, y ¿Quién dijo que yo necesitaba ayuda, hmm?-Respondió Forte.  
  
-¡Bass a un lado! - se escucho la voz del científico, quien ahora empuñaba el arma con dirección a Rock.  
  
-Muy bien Megaman, ha llegado tu fin- comentó Willy.  
  
Rock, simplemente sonrío, salto en el aire y con un giro disparó un nulificador en dirección a Willy, Una droga muy potente para ser usada en humanos, y desarrollada especialmente para robots. Willy se exalto pero el movimiento fue demasiado rápido para él, quien tan solo pudo reaccionar cerrando los ojos y esperando el golpe. El cual jamás llegó. Abrió nuevamente los ojos para ver a Forte desplomarse frente e él. Bass había brincado frente al Doctor, para cubrirlo; a pesar de la ausencia de armadura. El líquido probablemente habría matado a Willy, pero Rock sabía que Bass se interpondría haciendo de si mismo un blanco fácil. Inmediatamente Trebble, corrió en dirección a su maestro.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el humano reaccionando lentamente. -¿Forte?, ¡Forte!, ¡Responde, maldición!- gritaba el científico alterado, mientras agitaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Bass. -¡Levantaté y Peléa!, Maldita sea. ¡Ese es tu trabajo!  
  
Trebble se colocó en posición de batalla defendiendo a su amo. El doctor observo el arma a su lado, si tan solo dispusiera de algunos segundos se vengaría de ese ataque.  
  
-¡Trebble ven aquí!- ordenó el anciano. Trebble no deseaba abandonar a su amo, pero el viejo era su creador. El canino salto frente al científico, adoptando posición de ataque nuevamente.  
  
Rock, quien notó el arma, corrió hacia él cuerpo metálico de Bass, arrojándose al piso, al momento que tomaba uno de sus brazos. Justamente en esos mismos segundos Willy comenzó a disparar e incluso ordenó a Trebble atacar, pero Rock brinco por la ventana llevándose a Forte consigo. El científico corrió hacia la ventana para observar como ese bombero azul, quien se alejaba sobre Rush, llevándose consigo a una de sus mas preciadas creaciónes. Frenético Comenzó a disparar pero ninguno de sus ataques dio en el blanco.  
  
-¡Maldito!, ¡Regrésame a mi robot!.  
  
Gritaba desde la ventana.  
  
A lo lejos Rock, solo lograba escuchar los aullidos desesperados de Trebble.  
  
-¡NOOOO!, ¡FORTE! -Continuo gritando el viejo, hasta que los otros Robots aparecieron detrás de los restos de la puerta. Los escombros habían dificultado su llegada y los había detenido el tiempo suficiente para que Megaman actuara.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió señor?- preguntaron los otros robots maestros, al ver la cara de enojo de Willy.  
  
-Él se lo llevo...Megaman se lo llevo, ahora el doctor Ligth tiene a Bass,, ¡No voy a permitir que lo reprograme!¡ él es mío!.  
  
-Light si tu pones tus manos sobre él te juro que no me rendiré hasta acabar contigo y con todas tus inútiles creaciones- gritó el Doctor.  
  
-¡Todos los robots maestros escúchenme bien, vamos a recuperar a Forte,¿entendieron? su misión es traerlo completo, antes de que sea tarde.  
  
El científico marcho hacia un pequeño tanque que poseía, se subió avanzando en dirección al hogar de su oponente; por primera vez, Willy se dirigía al lugar personalmente, con su pequeño ejercito de Robots con él. Todos dispuestos a salvar a su hermano menor, Bass.  
  
***** Minutos Después.  
  
En el laboratorio del doctor Light, un apresurado Rock hacía su aparición. -Roll, Roll-, exclamo con urgencia el joven androide. -¿Qué sucede Rock, te vez algo preocupado?- pregunto Roll, la hermana de Rock, una joven robot la cual al igual que Mega, era capaz de razonar algunas de sus decisiones antes de actuar, este tipo de Robots, fue conocido como Biobot. -¿Dónde esta el doctor, lo has visto? -Uhm, el Doctor salió para atender un pequeño problema en la oficina de una de las fábricas del centro, creo que un robot enloqueció o algo así, pero descuida, Proto fue con él, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. -¡Proto, está con él!. -Pues si, pero no creo que sea tan malo, además después de todo tu te desapareciste repentinamente, y aunque yo te... -¡Shhh!, exclamo Rock, entonces Roll, tu deberás ayudarme. -Ayudar, genial dime ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?. -Solo ayudarme a ocultarlo.- Murmuró Rock , al momento que señalaba el inconsciente cuerpo de Bass.  
  
-Oye, ¿ que acaso ese no es Bass?, La ultima de las creaciones de Willy.- Comentó Roll. - Exactamente, por eso debes ayudarme a ocultarlo, ya que el Viejo Loco no tardará en venir a buscarlo.  
  
-Pero, ¡Porque demonios lo trajiste aquí, que diablos estabas pensando Rock!- Gritó Roll.  
  
-Bueno es una larga historia, ahora solo ayúdame ¿OK?.  
  
- Vaya, no pensé que fuera tan apuesto sin su armadura- comento la joven Biobot.  
  
-Roll, ahora no es momento para eso.  
  
-De acuerdo ocultemoslo en el área subterránea, pero me deberás una.  
  
-Si, si.  
  
De este modo ambos biobots, bajaron por la larga escalinata que daba a la sala central del Laboratorio, cargando a su prisionero. Rock coloco a Bass en la mesa de exámenes e inmediatamente activo los escudos protectores. Un gigantesco campo de fuerza se materializo desde la punta de la construcción, hasta el piso.  
  
*****  
  
Al otro lado de la ciudad  
  
Willy avanzaba a través de calles y avenidas , dejando destrucción a su paso, detalle que no le importo, debido a la gravedad del problema.  
  
- Descuida Bass, voy en camino.-No permitiré que te reprograme, -Comentaba el científico.  
  
No muy lejos de ahí en una de las fábricas, el Doctor Ligth, finalmente había terminado con las reparaciones del robot soldador, dirigiéndose a Blues (Protoman) quien tan solo le observaba detrás de su gran Visor.  
  
-Bueno doc, creo que es hora de ir a casa - Dijo Proto, al momento que Light se aproximaba a él.  
  
-Así es Proto, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado - respondió el Científico de abundante barba blanca .  
  
-Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda Doctor Ligth, le estamos agradecidos, sin su ayuda jamás habríamos logrado reparar a ese robot y nuestra producción se habría visto afectada terriblemente. - Comentó el director de la fabrica, quien se encontraba de pie observando al Doctor guardar sus herramientas.  
  
-No hay nada que agradecer, usted sabe que ese es mi trabajo - respondió el doctor alegremente-Después de todo, debo asegurarme de que mis creaciones trabajen adecuadamente ¿Correcto?. Sonrío .  
  
-Bueno Doc, creo que debemos irnos, si quiere llegar a cenar. - Interrumpió el Androide del visor.  
  
-Cierto Blues.  
  
Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta cuando algo llamó su atención.  
  
Una gigantesca nube de humo negro se hacía presente en una de las calles aledañas a la fabrica. Ligth y Proto corrieron en dirección a esta, cuando lograron apreciar el tanque avanzando a toda velocidad por la calle, con una gran cantidad de Robots detrás de el. Lo peor no era el tanque, sino lo que iba detrás de éste. Nada mas y nada menos que los Robots maestros de Willy. La gente corría aterrada en todas direcciones, al momento que el pequeño ejercito avanzaba.  
  
-Pero.., ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?- se cuestionó Proto.  
  
-No lo sé Blues, pero será mejor que vayas por Rock inmediatamente - Contestó el humano. -Descuide Doc. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de ellos.- Respondió el robot. -No, son demasiados para ti. Debemos pedir ayuda.  
  
El tanque se aproximaba, cada vez mas, cuando se escucho un mensaje que provenía desde el interior.  
  
-¡LIGTH MISERABLE LADRÓN, REGRESAME A FORTE! -¡OH, DESTRUIRE TU LABORATORIO POR COMPLETO, ASÍ COMO A TU ADORADO ROCK!.  
  
El mensaje se escuchaba intensamente por toda la ciudad.  
  
-¿Regrésame a Forte?, pero si yo no he tomado a Forte.-Pensó Ligth. -Disculpe que interrumpa Doc, pero ¿A que se refiere?. ¿Acaso usted secuestro a Forte? -preguntó Protoman.  
  
-No yo no... Rock, seguramente fue él. -¿Por qué lo dice Doc? -Toda la mañana estuvo hablando sobre eso -respondió el Doctor. -¿En serio?, ¿que le dijo?.  
  
-Me pregunto si era posible que un Robot como Bass, era capaz de cambiar, y yo simplemente le respondí que si el deseaba hacerlo si. entonces él dijo...  
  
*****  
  
Ese día en la mañana.  
  
-¿Pero que sucedería si él lo ha intentado y no lo ha logrado, ya que no es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones?- preguntó Rock.  
  
-Si ese fuera el caso, existe la posibilidad de reprogramación, pero con esto podría perder su personalidad.- Contestó Ligth tranquilamente.  
  
-¡¿Oh sea que él moriría?!  
  
-Bueno Rock, a veces las cosas no son fáciles, pero si él realmente desea cambiar, es porque tiene algo de razón propia y lo único que se lo impide podría ser algún tipo de restricción instalada que podría borrarse.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que tiene esperanza. -Murmuró Rock.  
  
-Disculpa, ¿que dijiste, Rock?. Preguntó el científico, quien se disponía a ingerir su desayuno.  
  
-Nada, Doc. Nos vemos.  
  
-¿Adonde vas?. -A dar una vuelta, nos veremos después.  
  
*****  
  
De regreso al Presente  
  
Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer, desde el cielo.  
  
-Ups, doc, creo que ha comenzado a llover nuevamente - comentó el robot observando el agua que se estrellaba con su visor. -¿Dónde está Willy?, pregunto el científico. -No me lo va a creer doc, pero pasó justo frente a nosotros sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estábamos aquí - respondió el androide.  
  
-Debemos apresurarnos, el laboratorio esta en peligro-comentó el humano. -Descuide Doc, yo me encargaré de llevarlo hasta allá. -Solo esperó que Rock y Roll, se encuentren bien.-Pensó Ligth.  
  
*****  
  
Al mismo tiempo en el laboratorio.  
  
-Rock, mira el radar, al parecer una gran cantidad de robots se aproximan -comentó Roll, señalando al radar que se encontraba en el panel de control principal.  
  
-Los veo, seguramente es Willy, con sus tropas - respondió Rock.  
  
-¿Qué vamos hacer?, parecen ser muchos.  
  
-Descuida Roll; mientras el campo de fuerza soporte la presión, estaremos a salvo.  
  
-Eso espero Rock.  
  
Las luces se emergencia sonaron al momento que las cámaras exteriores mostraban el tanque aproximándose así como a los robots maestros, quienes cargaban sus cañones y armas, preparándose para el ataque.  
  
-BIEN LIGTH ESTA ES TU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD, DEVUÉLVEME A FORTE O ENFRENTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS.  
  
Todo se mantuvo en silenció por un rato, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento agitando las hojas de los árboles, así como el eco del agua al caer al suelo, llenó de charcos.  
  
Los robots esperaban de pie, la orden de su maestro.  
  
Trebble observaba el edificio desde lo lejos, escaneando el área en búsqueda de posibles trampas.  
  
Repentinamente algo captó su atención y comenzó a aullar repetidamente.  
  
-Trebble halló algo señor, informo uno de los robots maestros.  
  
-Willy lo sabía, Ligth nunca se daba por vencido tan fácilmente, pero él tampoco, pensó.  
  
-BIEN SI ASÍ LO QUIERES ASÍ SERÁ.  
  
Willy , dio la orden de ataque a pesar de la advertencia de Trebble. Afortunadamente el campo de fuerza soporto muy bien todos lo ataques. Lo cual no evitaba la constante vibración que se sentía dentro de la estructura.  
  
-¡Whoa1, Rock, creo que esto no fue buena idea - expresó el biobot femenino.  
  
-Descuida, soportará Roll, no te preocupes.  
  
-Eso espero Rock.  
  
El masivo ataque continuo, ocasionando que el nivel de eficiencia del escudo descendiera hasta un 40% .  
  
-Sigan así mis robots, continúen - ordenó el viejo.  
  
-Señor hay, problemas, al parecer las defensas no ceden y nuestro poder de ataque a disminuido considerablemente, recomiendo una retirada estratégica para recargarnos y volver atacar - comentó uno de robots.  
  
-¿qué quieres decir con eso?, si aún no han luchado.  
  
-Lo sé señor, pero parece existir una especie de trampa que absorbe la energía de nuestro generador central ,poco a poco, quizá sea la razón de los avisos de Trebble.  
  
-Maldición ese succionador fue creado por Ligth y por mi hace mucho tiempo, claro que jamás pensé que él le daría un uso bélico, pues ese tonto es un amante de la paz - pensó Willy.  
  
-Deacuerdo será mejor retirarnos por ahora, pero quiero que todos se alisten porque vamos a regresar muy pronto.  
  
Mientras Willy daba esta orden, su corazón latía fuertemente, ya que él realmente apreciaba a Bass, había pasado mucho tiempo estudiando todo, para poder construir al biobot perfecto y el hecho de no poder sacarlo le era imperdonable, ¿(Biobot)?, si definitivamente eso era. Willy, había logrado desarrollar a su propio Biobot, después de un exhaustivo análisis de Rock, en luchas anteriores, tratando de mejorar en todo lo posible a Bass, a quien consideraba como una de sus mejores creaciones, aunque nunca se lo había dicho, ni se lo diría, sin embargo al no dejarlo abandonado a pesar de su derrota Willy había demostrado su interés en él. La frustración era demasiada, a pesar de contar con todas esas herramientas no podía recuperar a su propio robot.  
  
-Descuida Bass, volveré por ti, y cuando lo haga me vengaré de ellos.-Se que eres fuerte y soportaras hasta mi regreso.-Esa es tu obligación.Parece ser que finalmente conocerás el significado de la palabra auto conservación - se decía el viejo desde el fondo de su mente.  
  
El tanque de Willy viro regresando por donde había llegado, así como el resto de sus creaciones, dejando a un solitario Trebble quien solo observaba el edificio bajo la lluvia. Un aullido lleno de angustia resonó por todo el lugar, para darle paso a una despedida de gemidos. Después de esto Trebble se retiro del área, en la misma dirección que el resto de las tropas. A pesar de que Trebble hubiese preferido quedarse a esperar a su maestro. Desafortunadamente el sistema de succión de energía le afecto al igual que a los otros, alejando al canino de su amigo y protector.  
  
Notas del autor: ¡Uff!, finalmente he terminado con el capítulo 2, interesante ¿Verdad?, me ha tomado mas de 2 semanas terminarlo, es a causa de que tengo mucho trabajo, pero no pienso abandonar mi proyecto tan fácilmente. Como pueden ver aquí coloco el lado humano de los enemigos, aunque quizá Bass sea incluso mas sensible que el mismo Willy. sin embargo no se decepcionen porque el robot malo que todos queremos y amamos volverá muy pronto, para causar los problemas que tanto le gustan, junto con la aventura y la acción que todos están esperando. Esto es apenas el inicio de una gran aventura. Esperó les haya gustado y hasta la próxima.  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Conflictos  
  
Que tal, he vuelto para traerles otro emocionante capítulo de esta serie, y para cumplirles algunas de las cosas que comenté con anterioridad, pero creo que eso ya esta marcado en el título del capítulo ¿cierto?.  
  
Los aullidos de Trebble habían logrado despertar a Bass de su largo sueño.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Dónde estoy?.  
  
Forte miró a su alrededor percatándose de la presencia de Rock, y de su hermana Roll, quienes se encontraban distraídos tratando de reparar los daños ocasionados por la vibración. El lugar era interesante, una gran cantidad de piezas electrónicas decoraban su alrededor. No era necesario ser un genio para saber en donde se encontraba. El Laboratorio de Ligth.  
  
-Lo último que recuerdo es haber cubierto al Doc, del disparo de Megaman, cuando todo se obscureció, seguramente ese Rock me trajo aquí por alguna razón. La cual no pienso quedarme averiguar. Pensó Bass.  
  
Forte sabía que todas las desventajas se encontraban de su lado, sin armadura de defensa, armas y en el hogar de su enemigo. Para muchos este sería un caso perdido, pero para este Biobot solo era la oportunidad de tomar algo que pudiese ser de uso para su maestro.  
  
En ese momento Rock pudo percatarse de que Bass finalmente se encontraba despierto, pero los efectos del nulificador lo mantendrían débil por un rato.  
  
-Finalmente sucedió, te volviste loco igual que el viejo - comentó Forte.  
  
-¿Qué dices?, respondió Mega.  
  
-No se que es lo que paso por ese pequeño cerebro metálico tuyo, pero esta vez si llegaste al límite Megaman.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Porque Willy no tardará en venir por mi, y acabar con todo el laboratorio de tu amado, papi Ligth - comentó el cautivo en tono burlón.  
  
-Lamento decepcionarte Bass, pero Willy no regresará.  
  
-¡¿Qué dijiste?! -exclamó Forte apresuradamente .  
  
-Como lo puedes ver ha decidido abandonarte - contestó Rock victoriosamente.  
  
-¡No!, ¡él no...!, -gritó Bass refutando la contestación de Rock.. -lo haría - murmuró finalmente. Aunque su mente le decía todo lo contrario.  
  
-Es probable que Rock tenga razón, después de todo le falle al Doc, y desde ese día solo se ha empeñado en tratar de humillarme. Seguramente pensó que ya no valía la pena mantener a un robot inútil como yo. Las pruebas que supuestamente iba a realizar, estoy seguro de haber presenciado ese procedimiento anteriormente.Cuando reprogramaba a otro robot. Por eso era mi temor, - pensó el biobot cautivo.-Por eso.  
  
Bass se sumergió en sus pensamientos hasta que las palabras de Rock, lo hicieron volver a la realidad.  
  
-¿Hola?, ¿Me estas escuchando?, ¿BASS?.  
  
Forte observó a Rock y Roll quienes miraban su reacción con curiosidad. Él no permitiría que lo confundieran, encontraría la manera de salir del lugar, aunque eso significara arriesgar la vida.  
  
-Definitivamente Willy, no es el ser mas agradable del universo, pero es mi creador, a pesar de que solo se burle de mí, es algo que yo mismo me he ganado al no poder derrotar a ese Rock - pensó.  
  
-Sabes Bass, realmente no entiendo porque siempre proteges a Willy, le obedeces y sigues cada una de sus ordenes, aunque sabes que son incorrectas, ¿Por qué esa lealtad?, después de todo él te trata como basura - Comentó Mega.  
  
El silencio se hizo presente en ese instante. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada hasta que finalmente Forte respondió.  
  
-¡Si es así, a ti no te importa!, ¡Es mi problema!.  
  
Al momento que comenzaba a levantarse. Ya que al parecer los efectos del nulificador estaban pasando. Inmediatamente Rock sostuvo a Bass, antes de que los efectos desaparecieran por completo.  
  
-¡Roll, apresúrate, activa el sistema de contención!  
  
-¡De inmediato!.  
  
Roll activo el sistema, ocasionando que unas bandas de energía sujetaran a Forte a la mesa de exámenes, de pies y manos evitando que este lograra hacer algún movimiento peligroso.  
  
-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca - comentó Roll  
  
-Ya lo creó - respondió su hermano.  
  
La cerradura del laboratorio se abrió, permitiendo a Protoman Y al Dr. Ligth, hacer su entrada.  
  
-¿Qué sucede aquí? - pregunto el humano  
  
-Doc -exclamó Rock - no notamos su llegada.  
  
-¡Maldito! - se escucho un quejido a su espalda.  
  
-¡Cuando salga de aquí, me las pagaran! - gritaba Forte, quien desesperado trataba de liberarse de las ataduras.  
  
-Vaya ,vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es Bass, la mascota de Willy, interrumpió Proto -quien se aproximaba lentamentea Forte.  
  
-Entonces era verdad, lo que escuche - comentó el científico tranquilamente. -secuestraste a Forte.  
  
-Si, bueno Doc, ¿Recuerda de lo que hablamos en la mañana?. -Lo supuse - contesto el científico. -Espero que no se enoje, yo solo quería... -Lo se, ayudar a Bass ,- interrumpió Ligth.  
  
Mientras tanto Bass continuaba forcejeando, tratando de liberarse para salir de ahí.  
  
-Tranquilo -dijo Proto, sosteniéndolo. -Si continuas así solo harás las cosas mas difíciles, ¿Comprendes? - menciono Roll.  
  
-Así me gustan las cosas, Difíciles. -contestó Bass. -Me alegra respondió Proto, - quien se disponía a darle un buen golpe. -Entonces te gustará esto.  
  
-Espera Blues - dijo el Doctor. -Déjalo, en paz, por el momento no causará problemas, así que será mejor subir y charlar sobre el asunto, para buscar una solución conveniente, ¿De acuerdo?.  
  
-Como usted diga Doc.  
  
-Bye, mascotita - se despidió Proto con burla.  
  
-¡Cállate, modelo obsoleto! - contesto Bass.  
  
Comentario que molesto un tanto a Proto, pero decidió ignorarlo y subir junto con el resto de su familia. -Bien, ¿Ahora que es lo que vamos hacer? - se preguntó el Doctor con preocupación.  
  
-Podemos ayudarlo, ¿Cierto Doc? - irrumpió Megaman, llenó de esperanzas.  
  
-Supongo que podemos intentarlo, Rock - contestó el científico.  
  
-Será mejor dejarlo solo un tiempo para que piense. -comentó Roll.  
  
-Es una buena sugerencia.  
  
- Además se encuentra muy alterado, quizá mañana podamos hacer algo para solucionar el problema - replicó Light  
  
-Gracias doc, por darle una oportunidad -contestó Rock.  
  
-Como sea yo estaré vigilando, por si acaso. -expresó Protoman, al momento que se alejaba con dirección al laboratorio.  
  
Al bajar, pudo percatarse de que las luces ya se habían apagado, (Ligth tenía un sistema automático que se encargaba de esos pequeños detalles, ya que a veces él olvidaba hacerlo). Ahora solo se apreciaba el flasheo constante de algunos aparatos, así como el de las bandas de energía que aprisionaban a Bass, pero para entonces, él ya no se movía. Blues, observo con curiosidad, ¿Estará dormido?, pero un movimiento le hizo darse cuenta de que no era así.  
  
Actualmente Forte se encontraba observándolo. El silencio cubrió la escena, durante algunos minutos, cuando fue roto por el mismo Bass.  
  
-Dime, ¿Te agrada, vivir?  
  
-¿Qué dijiste? - Una pregunta que tomo a Proto un poco desprevenido, sobre todo viniendo de algo como Forte.  
  
-Me lo supuse - murmuró Bass.  
  
-Supuse ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? -contestó Blues, al escuchar el murmullo. Pero esta vez no hubo respuesta.  
  
Ese Biobot se veía tan solo, como si no existiera nadie a quien le importará lo que hiciera, o porque lo hiciera.. Algo que hizo a Proto sentir un poco de compasión.  
  
-Hey, Forte háblame mas sobre ti -dijo Blues. -Que diablos estoy pensando, acaso estoy tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Bass, que tontería, ninguno de los Robots de Willy tienen sentimientos, esto es solo una pérdida de tiempo, no entiendo como a Rock, puede interesarle ayudar a una cosa como...  
  
-No puedo hablar sobre algo que desconozco -contestó Forte, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Proto -Ahora dejadme en Paz, quiero estar a solas - Continúo.  
  
-Lamento desilusionarte pero desafortunadamente este no es un hotel y tu no eres un huésped, así que si decido quedarme aquí, simplemente tendrás que conformarte.  
  
-Ah, sí, ¡¡¡ pues yo no pedí venir a este estúpido lugar!!! - gritó Bass con frustración. -¡¡¡Tu idiota hermano me secuestro!!!.  
  
-Ja ,ja ,ja, tienes razón el es idiota en algo, en pensar en ayudar a una basura como tú, a pesar de que lo único que has hecho es tratar de matarlo. -contestó Proto -ah, y él te secuestro solo, increíble, al parecer esa gran creación, hecha solo para destruir a Megaman falló nuevamente frente a los ojos de su maestro ¿Cierto?.  
  
-Ya cállate - Respondió Forte. -Pensé que quizá tu comprenderías mejor mi situación, ya que tu conoces a Willy, su carácter, su actitud, la vida en su mundo, donde lo único que importa es la destrucción , dominación y muerte.Un lugar donde tu opinión no vale nada; no... Donde tu no vales nada a menos que seas útil a sus propósitos, después solo eres un objeto mas que eliminar.  
  
La opinión de Bass, sobresalto a Blues, quien jamás se imagino que esa cosa, como él lo llamaba, fuera capaz de razonar la situación y sacar sus propias conclusiones para luego desarrollar una opinión propia.  
  
-¿Cómo Willy había logrado desarrollar esa clase de Tecnología?.  
  
-¿No se supone que solo Ligth la conocía?  
  
-Además la opinión de Forte no era tampoco lo que se había imaginado en caso de que esa cosa pensará.  
  
Al mismo tiempo...algo pasaba por la mente de Forte. -Quizás. él estaba equivocado con respecto a su creador. La verdad es que él no tenía mucho de donde juzgar, ya que el lado humano de Willy era algo desconocido para él, con la excepción de sus sentimientos de enojo y frustración. Algo usual, cada vez que fallaba con destruir a ese Megaman. Sin embargo el Viejo, jamás había intentado desmantelarlo, al contrario realizaba chequeos cada mes, así como las reparaciones que él necesitará después de las batallas, e incluso le daba mas libertades que al resto de los Robots de la fortaleza.  
  
-Que confuso es el mundo - Murmuró Forte nuevamente. -Definitivamente lo es - replicó Blues.  
  
Por primera vez estaban deacuerdo en algo.  
  
*****  
  
En la fortaleza de Willy  
  
-¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!. -¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!, ¡¡¡¿Por qué rayos no funciona?!!!, Se escuchaban los gritos del científico, quien intentaba desarrollar un nulificador, para el sistema de absorción de energía de Ligth.  
  
-Doc, quizá deba tranquilizarse -comento Faraón Man, quien se encontraba a su lado, en lugar de Bass.  
  
-¡Tranquilizarme!, Acaso no comprendes que cada minuto es importante, necesito recuperar a Forte lo antes posible. O podría perderlo para siempre.  
  
-¿Lo destruirán Doctor?  
  
Willy no contesto a la pregunta de Faraón, solo se limito a continuar con su trabajo.  
  
-No, no lo destruirán, pero pueden corromper su programa inicial, quizá no fue correcto probar ese chip de emociones en él, no ahora. -Demonios, justo cuando iba a realizar las últimas pruebas. -Si Ligth, lo descubre, no solo perderé a mi Biobot, sino también mi preciado trabajo --pensó el científico.  
  
-¡Demonios, con esta cosa!, Faraón, pásame el circuito conductor que se encuentra a la izquierda.  
  
-¡Si señor!.  
  
Trebble tan solo observaba al Viejo desde lo mas profundo del laboratorio. Esperando. Tan solo, esperando. -¿Si tan solo, su maestro estuviera ahí?  
  
*****  
  
La noche continuaba avanzando, el día anterior había sido realmente extraño y peligroso hasta cierto punto.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que va pasar ahora?, Una pensativa Roll miraba el cielo estrellado desde su ventana. -Es realmente extraño todo lo que esta sucediendo.  
  
-¿Roll te encuentras bien? - preguntó Rock.  
  
-¡Rock! - me asustaste.  
  
-Te note algo seria dime,¿Qué piensas tan detenidamente? -cuestionó Mega  
  
-Solo si el haber traído a Bass fue lo correcto, es decir que tal si él no desea cambiar, o peor que tal si escapa, ¿imaginas lo que sucedería? -contesto Roll con preocupación.  
  
-Descuida, Roll, comentó Rock -Definitivamente fue lo correcto, además mientras el Doc. Piensa como ayudarlo, no creo que cause ningún problema encerrado en el laboratorio. - Además Blues se encuentra vigilándolo.  
  
-Si, tienes razón - replicó una Roll mas tranquila.  
  
-Blues se encargará de todo. - pensó Roll.  
  
De esa manera ambos regresaron a sus actividades. Rock observó a su hermana retirarse con dirección a su cuarto.  
  
-¿Qué será lo que realmente le preocupa? - se preguntó el joven biobot, quien conocía perfectamente bien a su hermana.  
  
*****  
  
A la mañana siguiente:  
  
El doctor Ligth, había decidido ir a hablar directamente con Bass. Bajo las escaleras de su laboratorio lentamente buscando la presencia de ese tan temido Biobot. Pero al bajar solo pudo encontrar la forma de un jovencito recostado en una mesa, con una expresión de confusión y tristeza en su rostro.  
  
-¿Qué habrá sucedido? -se dijo el científico.  
  
Se aproximó en dirección a Forte lentamente, quien al escucharlo lo miro directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Muy bien, ¿estas dispuesto hablar tranquilamente? -pregunto el científico.  
  
Pero sin obtener respuesta.  
  
-Escúchame Bass, estoy aquí tan solo para tratar de ayudarte, pero solo puedo hacerlo si tu lo deseas, por favor -continuo el humano.  
  
-Su voz, sus ojos, todo en usted es tan... -Debe ser un gran padre.  
  
-¿Qué? - los comentarios del Biobot habían logrado exaltar al científico.  
  
-Dime Forte, ¿hablaras conmigo ahora?.  
  
-Estoy dispuesto a cooperar. - contestó el biobot.  
  
-Increíble, bien entonces comencemos.-Quizá después de todo Rock tenía razón y Bass realmente deseaba cambiar, pero que lo habrá hecho cambiar de opinión en tan solo una noche - pensó Ligth.  
  
La verdad era que Bass y Blues habían tenido una larga charla durante toda la noche, después de todo incluso Forte tenía algo de respeto por Proto, quien era en cierto modo su hermano mayor, ya que Willy también había participado en su construcción.  
  
-Voy hacer algunos análisis a tu programa principal, para poder deducir el problema, así que trata de no moverte ¿de acuerdo?.  
  
-Que diferente es Ligth de Willy, pensaba el Biobot, al notar la gentileza con la que retiraba el panel principal para acceder al los sistemas de memoria.  
  
-Aquí vamos - comentó el humano.  
  
El código de acceso no fue un reto difícil para Ligth, quien comenzó la exploración minutos después.  
  
-Bien veamos que tenemos por aquí.  
  
El programa era mucho mas complicado que el de otros robots que él hubiese analizado, un sistema especialmente diseñado para ese modelo en particular.  
  
-Al parecer Willy se esforzó mucho esta vez, debo admitir que estoy impresionado, -comento el Doctor, pero para entonces Bass se encontraba inconsciente, al parecer cuando Ligth acceso el código de seguridad Forte entro en lo que sería un estado de suspensión.  
  
-Bien aquí es donde se encuentran las instrucciones primarias.  
  
Las primeras funciones eran básicas, estas controlaban el sistema de movimiento y control de las partes, así como cada una de las sub-funciones de está índole.  
  
-Okay, vamos a buscar las instrucciones prioritarias de Bass.  
  
-Obedecer al Dr. Albert Willy -Proteger al Dr. Albert Willy -Destruir a Megaman -Destruir al Doctor Ligth -Destruir a todo aquel que se oponga a Dr. Albert Willy  
  
-¡¡¡¡Esas son su 5 funciones principales!!!! -¿Qué hay de las reglas de la robótica? -Eso explica el comportamiento de Bass, para el no existen reglas de Robótica, puede matar a quien sea con la excepción de ese viejo loco, pensó el científico. -Veamos el resto del programa.  
  
Algunas horas mas tarde.  
  
-Hola profesor, dígame ¿ como va todo con Forte? - preguntó Rock, quien entraba al laboratorio en ese momento.  
  
-Esto es increíblemente cruel - contestó Ligth.  
  
-¿A que se refiere doc?  
  
-Después de estudiar esto por horas, solo he logrado llegar a la conclusión de que Bass es tan solo un modelo de batalla, él fue creado para pelear y eso es todo, no existe otro motivo dentro de su existencia que no sea destruir, exterminar y servir fielmente a Willy, de ahí no hay mas, con la excepción de esas 2 carpetas a las cuales no he podido acceder, ya que se encuentran muy bien protegidas.  
  
-Debe ser algo muy importante - exclamó el científico, con un aire de enojo.  
  
-Definitivamente Rock, no se como alguien puede crear algo tan complejo como un biobot, y darle una programación de esa índole.  
  
-¿Un biobot?, ¿A que se refiere doc?, ¿Acaso Bass es un biobot?.  
  
-Así es Mega, Forte es un biobot, de hecho es una exacta replica tuya, claro con algunos cambios diseñados por Willy, pero toda su estructura principal es prácticamente la tuya.  
  
-¡Vaya! - contestó Rock entusiasmado.  
  
-O sea que él podría ser mi hermano.  
  
-Si algo así, pero por ahora me encuentro intrigado por saber que contienen esas carpetas, dijo el doctor mientras continuaba tratando de romper los candados que su infame enemigo había colocado cuando...  
  
-Estoy a punto de accesar -expreso el humano con emoción.  
  
-Uhm, doc, lamento interrumpirlo, pero observe las lecturas de energía.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué?!! - exclamó Ligth alarmado.  
  
-Rápido Rock, conecta el sistema de emergencia.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué sucede?!!  
  
-Al parecer cuando rompí los candados que protegen esas carpetas algo activo un sistema de seguridad alterno.  
  
-O sea que - contestó Rock  
  
-O sea que si no hacemos algo Bass se saldrá de línea, para siempre, Observa algo esta destruyendo todos los archivos, si no lo detenemos antes de que llegue al sistema central de archivos Forte dejará de existir - respondió Ligth.  
  
-¿Pero como pudo Willy instalar algo así? - sin embargo esta vez no hubo respuesta del Doctor Ligth, quien ahora se encontraba trabajando intensamente en contrarrestar el sistema alterno.  
  
*****  
  
En el laboratorio de Willy.  
  
Una pequeña luz comenzó a iluminarse en uno de los paneles principales de la computadora central del laboratorio.  
  
-Señor creo que tenemos un problema- comentó Shade Man, señalando el pequeño foco.  
  
Para entonces Willy finalmente había terminado su pequeño anulador, el cual se disponía a probar.  
  
-Señor creo que debe venir - comentó nuevamente Shade Man.  
  
-¡Que quieres!, que no vez que estoy ocupado si no me apresuro Bass podría es... pero el viejo doctor no había terminado de pronunciar este enunciado, cuando vio el flasheo.  
  
-Oh, demonios, parece ser que ese tonto intento accesar al sistema que controla mi nuevo chip - comento el viejo.  
  
-¿Que es lo que vamos hacer señor?  
  
-Bueno ya no hay prisa, al parecer Forte no se salvará de esta. Comentó el doctor mientras se retiraba lentamente del lugar.  
  
Yo no le temo a la muerte, no puedo temerle si no tengo sentimientos. Pero si es así, ¿Por qué al pensar en este echo , algo dentro de mi me dice que huya, que salga de aquí lo antes posible, que me aleje, que no permita que él me toque?. Si fuera humano, diría que es mi instinto de preservación, o quizá, ¿miedo a la muerte?  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Con un grito Forte despertó en una mesa de acero, observo a su alrededor pero todo se encontraba en total oscuridad, con la excepción del centro de la habitación (Lugar donde se encontraba).  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
  
-¿Estoy muerto?, se pregunto.  
  
Un aullido se escucho a lo lejos.  
  
-¿Trebble, eres tu?.  
  
Repentinamente un par se brillantes ojos se hicieron presentes aproximándose hacía él con gran velocidad, con un salto revelaron la figura de su canino amigo quien brinco, para poder acompañarle en lo alto de la mesa.  
  
-Oh, Trebble, amigo mío, tranquilo, no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe mi fiel compañero.  
  
-¿Extrañar?, si eso es, te extrañe.  
  
-Pero donde estamos Trebble.  
  
El canino ladró y comenzó a correr adentrándose en aquella oscuridad.  
  
-¡¡Espera, Trebble!! -gritó Bass, quien corría en dirección a Trebble, pero desafortunadamente no logro encontrarlo, perdiéndose dentro de esa inmensa oscuridad.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? - se dijo Forte desesperado, tratando de encontrar una salida.  
  
Era como si todo en su mundo fuera un vacío, no existía nada, ni nadie.  
  
Repentinamente un luz ilumino todo, en el centro se encontraba otro él, pero ¿Cómo?, se preguntó cuando otra sombra se reveló detrás, era su hermano Blues quien junto con Rock le observaban.  
  
-¡¿Que demonios quieren?! - gritó Forte.  
  
-Ellos solo te utilizaron al igual que Willy, que pobre y desgraciado eres, al no ser mas que una herramienta para todos. Ja ,ja ,ja, contestó su otro él.  
  
-¿Me utilizaron?. -Así es, que acaso no te preguntaste alguna vez porque Willy no actúo en tu contra cuando noto que tenías sentimientos. -Y como todos se asombraron al ver que tu podías sentir, incluso ese Ligth. -Rock lo noto y por eso te llevó ante su maestro, para averiguar que es lo que realmente eres, ja y tu tonto te dejaste convencer por él y su hermano. -Si ese ser a quien tu considerabas tu hermano, al traidor de Blues, quien siempre te consideró como un objeto sin valor.  
  
-No es verdad.  
  
-¿O lo es?  
  
-Ja ,ja ,ja, tienes razón el es idiota en algo, en pensar en ayudar a una basura como tú, a pesar de que lo único que has hecho es tratar de matarlo. Contestó Proto  
  
-Oh, y él te secuestro solo, increíble, al parecer esa gran creación, echa solo para destruir a Megaman falló nuevamente frente a los ojos de su maestro ¿Cierto?.  
  
-Es verdad, expreso Forte.  
  
-¡M A L D I C I Ö N!, golpeo el piso con su puño.  
  
Se tranquilizo observo la oscuridad, las siluetas habían desaparecido dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Qué significa todo esto?, esta clase de conclusiones son demasiado rápidas para...  
  
Repentinamente todo comenzó a cambiar, una luz se abrió desde el centro de la habitación. Comenzó a crecer y destruir todo a su paso. Bass pudo ver como muchos de sus recuerdos eran absorbidos por esa gigantesca luz.  
  
-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!!, con un salto Forte evadió la luz, pero esta continuaba avanzando. -¡Que rayos sucede!, gritaba un alterado Bass quien corría tratando de esquivar aquel fenómeno..  
  
-Rápido Rock, necesito que me ayudes a reconectar los sistemas a la computadora principal, expreso el alterado doctor quien había pensado en una solución.  
  
-¿Como puedo ayudarle?- cuestiono Rock.  
  
-Si me conecto por medio de tu red neuronal, quizá haya manera de engañar al virus, -contestó el científico.  
  
-Definitivamente eso debe ser. Un Virus.  
  
-Deacuerdo Doc, pero será mejor que se apresur - comentó Rock.  
  
-¡¡¡¡NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!! - grito Forte, quien se levanto de golpe. Las bandas de energía se habían extinguido, y Bass salió corriendo del lugar destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, arranco las conexiones de su cabeza dejando a la vista los circuitos los cuales se cubrieron solo por su cabello.  
  
Roll caminaba tranquilamente hacia el laboratorio, con un poco de limonada, para el Doctor pero repentinamente fue golpeada por Bass quien solo paso a su lado sin detenerse. La limonada salió volando y Roll solo pudo observar a Forte correr.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Bass!!!!!! - gritó ella.  
  
Por un instante Forte se detuvo la observo, con esa mirada perdida, fría y continuo su camino.  
  
-Roll, ¿estas bien - Pregunto Rock quien venía del laboratorio.  
  
-Si estoy bien, pero ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué Forte salió corriendo de esa manera tan psicótica.  
  
-No lo sabemos, el doctor estaba tratando de acceder a un archivo sobreprotegido, entonces un especie de virus se desato y Bass se volvió loco.  
  
-¿Loco? - pregunto Roll  
  
-Así es, él solo se levanto y comenzó a destruir todo. - contestó Mega.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que me apresure, antes de que Forte ocasione algún daño. Al decir esto Rock se coloco su armadura, llamó a Rush y ambos salieron a toda velocidad en busca del Biobot.  
  
Blues quien había visto todo se dispuso a ayudar a su hermano e inmediatamente se tele transporto a la ciudad.  
  
Un frenético Forte corría por las calles de la ciudad, sin embargo la gente no lograba relacionarlo como un Robot y mucho menos de Willy, ya que Forte sin su armadura lucía justo como cualquier otro joven con la excepción de las líneas púrpuras que atravesaban los extremos de su rostro, pero ese era un detalle casi imprescindible ya que al correr no permitía que nadie tuviera tiempo de observarlo fijamente.  
  
No muy lejos de ahí, Jonathan un joven de 26 años salía con dirección a su trabajo, nuevamente a recorrer ese camino rutinario que tanto le desagradaba, quizá porque el quedar atrapado en el tráfico por tanto tiempo era algo desesperante, sobre todo para una persona como él, quien siempre era algo impulsivo. Termino su desayuno, tomo las llaves de su auto; salió lentamente de su cochera, condujo algunas calles y desde lo lejos pudo apreciar la gran cantidad de tráfico en la avenida principal.  
  
-Demonios, si entro a ese mar de autos, jamás llegaré a la oficina.  
  
Jonathan observo otra calle alterna la cual se encontraba prácticamente vacía.  
  
-Vaya, quizá si me voy por ahí pueda ahorrar algo de tiempo, después de todo esa calle entronca con la avenida un poco mas adelante.  
  
-Si eso es; tomare ese pequeño atajo - Se dijo mientras giraba para poder entrar en la callejuela.  
  
El lugar se encontraba casi vacío, la presencia tanto de autos como de gente era prácticamente nula, lo que ocasiono que Jonathan pensará:  
  
-No habrá problema si acelero un poco después de todo no hay nadie por aquí y así llegaré temprano al trabajo.  
  
El auto aumento su velocidad cuando algo se atravesó.  
  
-¡Que demonios!, ¿De donde salió ese chico? -La figura de un jovencito se materializo frente a él, ocasionando que Jonathan no tuviera tiempo de frenar.  
  
El auto giro tratando de no arrollar al chico de frente, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de Jonathan todo había sido en vano. El sonido de los neumáticos rechinando en el pavimento fue acompañado por un terrible tronido, el impacto fue inminente. El eco del accidente atravesó la calle por completo ocasionando que algunos vecinos se aproximarán al lugar. Jonathan aturdido por el golpe, con tan solo algunas heridas ocasionadas por los restos de vidrio de su ventanilla, salió lentamente para ver el cuerpo aparentemente inconsciente del jovencito, él cual se encontraba algunos metros de distancia, ya que al recibir el golpe había sido proyectado varios metros.  
  
-Dios mío, Dios mío, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?, arrolle aun niño -se decía con angustia Jonathan.  
  
La gente observaba, pero nadie se atrevió acercarse para ofrecer algo de ayuda.  
  
-¿Habrá sobrevivido? -era la pregunta que se hacia presente entre los murmullos de los curiosos.  
  
Jonathan se aproximo, observo el cuerpo, pero al verlo noto algo inusual, un par de líneas púrpuras adornaban el rostro del muchacho y algo aún mas extraño era que no se veían heridas graves solo algunos pequeños cortes en el brazo ocasionados por el vidrio, al parecer el joven rompió el vidrio con el brazo al momento que se cubría el rostro.  
  
De golpe abrió los ojos, lo que ocasiono que Jonathan asustado se desplomara. El joven se levanto miro la herida y con un gesto de dolor se preparo para irse del lugar.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué clase de cosa eres? - Pregunto Jonathan contrariado.  
  
El joven conocido como Forte, observó al humano con una mirada de Odio.  
  
-Jamás vuelvas a llamarme cosa - contesto, al momento que levantaba al humano con un solo brazo, del cual se apreciaban claramente cada uno de los movimientos simulados por la estructura metálica, ya que los circuitos habían quedado al descubierto gracias al choque.  
  
La gente al ver lo que sucedía, comenzó a correr de regreso a sus casas.  
  
-¡Es un robot! - gritaba la gente exaltada.  
  
-¡Bah!, cobardes, grito el biobot.  
  
Lanzó al herido Jonathan hacia un muro para comenzar a destruir el auto, tomo una de las puertas y la arranco lanzándola, al igual que otra gran cantidad de partes, luego se dirigió hacia algunos postes de alumbrado público los cuales separo de su lugar para lanzarlos por toda el área.  
  
Jonathan era el único humano que continuaba en el lugar, aturdido por el golpe, comenzó a levantarse para ver al biobot destruir todo a su paso.  
  
-Es increíble, se decía, podría haber jurado que era humano, al ver esa expresión de dolor y ahora de odio.  
  
-Pensé que solo Megaman tenía esas habilidades.  
  
En ese momento Jonathan pudo percatarse de que Bass finalmente se encontraba tranquilo observándolo.  
  
-¡No soy una herramienta!, ¡Ni un juguete!, para ti ni para nadie -grito y comenzó a correr nuevamente, con la excepción de que ahora un rastro de líquido rojizo marcaba el camino del Biobot. Dejando a un confundido Jonathan atrás.  
  
-Será mejor que llame a la policía y al hospital - pensó Jonathan quien volvió a derrumbarse en el piso.  
  
La noticia no tardo gran cosa en recorrer la ciudad. La gente comenzó a preocuparse e inmediatamente solicitaron ayuda al Dr. Ligth, la verdad es que nadie sabía la identidad de ese robot desconocido que rondaba por la ciudad. El miedo en conjunto se refería mas al echo de que parecía ser un humano y la facilidad con la que se había mezclado entre la población. La única manera de localizarlo era por algunos rasgos físicos que un testigo había proporcionado a las autoridades y por el rastro que iba dejando a su paso, algo similar a la sangre, pero que sin duda no se trataba de sangre real, o al menos no humana.  
  
-Mega será mejor que localices a este Robot, según con la descripción de la policía debe tratarse de Bass, por favor encuéntralo y tráelo de regreso a mi laboratorio, no puedo dejar de pensar que todo este problema ha sido por mi culpa y mi necedad, en lugar de ayudarlo creo que solo empeore la situación. Comentaba el doctor a través del transmisor de Rush.  
  
-Descuide Doc, no fue solo su culpa, yo no debí haberlo robado sin su autorización- contestó Mega.  
  
-¡Será mejor que los dos dejen de culparse y hagan algo! -Interrumpió Roll,  
  
-Creo que nosotros no somos los únicos buscándolo, -continuo, mientras señalaba la pantalla del televisor.  
  
Los Robots maestros hacía su aparición sobre la ciudad. La gente corría aterrada a sus hogares, al parecer todo era un caos. Sin embargo a diferencia de la última vez, los robots no habían ido a atacar la ciudad sino a buscar a su hermano extraviado. Al parecer Willy también había escuchado sobre el incidente y decidió enviar a sus Robots, quizá aún existía la esperanza de recuperar a su Biobot.  
  
-Vamos Rush, debemos apresurarnos.  
  
El caos ocasionado por la población, dificultaba la búsqueda, incluso para Protoman, quien seguía de cerca el rastro dejado por Bass.  
  
-humm, la gente se altera por cualquier cosa, pensó proto. -¡¡¡¡¡Auxilio, auxilio!!!!!, se escucharon gritos no muy lejos de Blues. -Ahora que, se pregunto Proto, dirigiéndose al origen de los gritos.  
  
Una jovencita corría mientras que un par de hombres, de edad madura la perseguían, al parecer trataban de asaltarla aprovechando la confusión.  
  
-Es el colmo, incluso en momentos como este no deja de existir escoria humana, a veces desearía que esa clase de gente simplemente se esfumara. - Se dijo Blues  
  
-¡Escuchen será mejor que dejen a esa muchacha en paz!  
  
Los hombres al escuchar la voz inmediatamente se prepararon para luchar.  
  
-Ja, ja, que puede hacernos un robot, las reglas de la robótica no te permiten atacar a los humanos.  
  
Proto cargo su cañón e inmediatamente disparo al lado de uno de los hombres.  
  
-¿Estas dispuesto a arriesgarte?, después de todo otros humano ya han salido heridos con anterioridad en los accidentes, -comentó Blues, en tono algo amenazador.  
  
-¡Estas amenazándonos! - gritaron los hombres.  
  
-Tómenlo como quieran -Respondió Protoman.  
  
Los hombre decidieron no tentar al destino. Comenzaron a corren en dirección opuesta a Blues, dejando a la chica en paz.  
  
-Bien hecho - se dijo Proto.  
  
-Muchas gracias, dijo la muchacha agradecida.  
  
-No tiene de que agradecer, ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme - contesto Blues, quien simplemente desapareció en un instante.  
  
-Que galante - comentó la muchacha.  
  
-Genial, he perdido mucho tiempo con esos tontos, debo apresurarme o no localizaré a Bass a tiempo, pensó Proto.  
  
-Muy bien Rastrea Trebble, debes localizar a Forte, comentaba Elecman mientras corría detrás de Trebble, quien casi de inmediato había logrado encontrar el rastro de su maestro Forte.  
  
Trebble comenzó a ladrar y a correr por entre las calles, repentinamente se detenía a olfatear para poder seguir el rastro pero era solo cuestión de segundos.  
  
-Aquí Elecman, Doc, parece ser que Trebble encontró el rastro de Forte.  
  
-Bien, síguelo.  
  
-Si, señor, pero hace un momento pude observar a Megaman pasar por sobre mí. -Descuida, yo me encargare, tu solo localiza a Forte y regrésalo de inmediato.  
  
-¡Si señor!.  
  
Inmediatamente Willy informo a Los otros Robots maestros sobre la presencia de Megaman, ordenándoles distraerlo hasta que recuperarán a Bass.  
  
Afortunadamente ninguno había notado la presencia de Blues en el área, con la excepción de los dos ladrones mencionados.  
  
Forte caminaba algo debilitado por los sucesos, y a la vez confundido, nada de lo que veía era de su comprensión, era obvio que el virus continuaba avanzando. Por eso la incesante sensación de huir. Su mente se ponía cada vez mas en blanco, olvidando poco a poco. Algo llamo su atención, algo conocido, un ladrido a lo lejos.  
  
-Ese sonido -¡Trebble!  
  
El canino salió de una calle aledaña para correr en dirección de su maestro y amigo.  
  
Ambos estaban juntos otra vez, quizá Bass no recordaba muchas cosas, pero aún no olvidaba a su gran amigo Trebble. Elecman observaba la reacción de Forte, sin intervenir.  
  
-Es una lastima, se dijo Elecman -Realmente me comenzaba a gradar mas este Forte.  
  
Elecman se aproximo a Forte, quien de inmediato se puso de pie.  
  
-Recuerdo a ese Robot, lo he visto en otro lado, pensó Bass, pero se encontraba demasiado confundido como para recordar su nombre.  
  
-Tranquilo Forte solo deseo ayudarte, comentó el Robot.  
  
Bass, aún hubiera preferido luchar, pero decidió escuchar lo que él robot tenía que decir.  
  
-Solo quiero llevarte a casa, ¿Si?.  
  
-¿Casa? -pregunto Bass.  
  
El virus le impedía razonar bien la situación.  
  
-Elecman -se escucho la voz del viejo por el transmisor.  
  
-No hables, solo utiliza el dispositivo que te di para paralizarlo y tráelo de regreso. Ordeno Willy.  
  
-Lamento esto Bass, -comentó Elecman al momento que lanzaba una pequeña cápsula hacia Forte. Pero Bass, a pesar de su estado pudo esquivar la cápsula. Corrió de un lado a otro evitando todos los ataques de Elecman.  
  
-Demonios Forte, ¡Quédate quieto! -Trebble, - grito Elecman.  
  
Pero Trebble no se movió, el deseaba que Bass volviera, pero no dañaría a su amo.  
  
-Doc, es demasiado rápido, se comunico Elecman con Willy.  
  
-¡Coloca el transmisor al máximo! -ordeno el científico. Elecman subió el volumen, tal y como lo había ordenado el Doctor.  
  
-¡Escúchame Bien Forte, será mejor que te quedes quieto y cooperes con Elecman!, ¡¡Es una Orden!!.  
  
-Esa voz, pensó Forte - por alguna razón no puedo ignorarla.  
  
-Forte repite tus 5 funciones prioritarias.  
  
Rápidamente las ordenes vinieron a su mente.  
  
-Obedecer al Dr. Albert Willy -Proteger al Dr. Albert Willy -Destruir a Megaman -Destruir al Doctor Ligth -Destruir a todo aquel que se oponga a Dr. Albert Willy  
  
Repitió cada una de las ordenes sin pensarlo.  
  
-Eso es ahora quédate quieto -ordenó el doctor.  
  
Bass nuevamente actuó sin pensar, se detuvo en el instante, observando a Elecman quien le apuntaba nuevamente, a pesar de que deseaba huir del lugar, no podía hacerlo, él debía mantenerse quieto, esas eran las órdenes.  
  
Un disparo, otra cápsula salió en dirección al Biobot, quien solo podía observar como esta se aproximaba a él.  
  
-Irónico, después de todo. Esto es lo que realmente soy, un simple robot construido para seguir ordenes - se dijo -Al fin se lo que realmente soy -pensó.  
  
Para Bass ese instante era como una eternidad, cada segundo se convirtió en una hora, hasta que finalmente la cápsula hizo contacto con Bass, paralizándolo de inmediato. Forte simplemente se desvaneció después de eso..  
  
Elecman miró a su hermano en el piso.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te hace tan especial para el viejo?, comento.  
  
Se aproximo a Forte, lo cargo lentamente para comenzar a desaparecer junto con Trebble.  
  
-Es hora de volver -comentó Elecman, pero algo atrajo su atención. . -¡Un sistema de teletrasnportación! - se escucho el grito de Proto quien se aproximaba a toda velocidad. Blues se lanzo alcanzando a Elecman quien sin evitarlo lo teletransporto junto con el resto  
  
Para entonces Megaman había logrado derrotar a los otros Robots Maestros, pero su nivel de energía se encontraba muy bajo, era necesario regresar con Ligth lo antes posible.  
  
-Lo lamento Forte, en verdad quería que fueras mi hermano y amigo - comentó Rock, tristemente antes de regresar a casa.  
  
Bien al fin, ya era hora ¿Cierto? Después de casi un mes, lo que sucede es que tuve exámenes finales , pero ahora finalmente he logrado terminar este tan reducido capitulo, como dije fue un verdadero caos, pero de eso se trataba de crear conflictos, , bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente.  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Una difícil decisión  
  
Este capítulo mas que nada abrirá con un pequeño Flashback, el cual si aún no les ha aburrido leer esta historia, estoy segura de que les interesará. Para los que querían saber de que se trato la conversación que tuvieron Bass y Proto, esta es una pequeña parte:  
  
-Se dice que tenemos la oportunidad de elegir nuestro camino, pero ¿será esto verdad?, quizás sí lo sea; para un humano. -Pero que hay de los seres como nosotros, ¿Tenemos las mismas oportunidades? -pregunto Bass con incredulidad.  
  
-No lo sé, pero vale la pena arriesgarse para averiguar la verdad -Respondió Proto  
  
-Tu tomaste tu propia decisión, nadie te ordeno que hacer, ni de que lado estar - Continuo Forte.  
  
-Definitivamente pero no fue fácil, tuve que analizar todo antes de tomar una decisión, ya que eso definiría el resto de mi vida - Prosiguió Blues.  
  
-Nunca es fácil - murmuro Bass pensativo.  
  
-Lo se, pero creo que tu has valorado la situación y por lo tanto ya tomaste una decisión- Respondió Protoman  
  
-Lo hice, ¿Será la correcta? - se cuestiono Forte.  
  
-Si es lo que pienso, entonces creo que lo es - respondió seriamente Blues.  
  
-Estarás conmigo todo el tiempo, ¿Verdad? - Pregunto Bass.  
  
-¿Tienes miedo? - Fue la respuesta de Proto.  
  
-No lo se - comentó Forte en un tono tan bajo que era apenas perceptible.  
  
-Toda mi vida ha sido de soledad, viviendo en un vacío, no deseo continuar así - prosiguió.  
  
Pensamientos, recuerdo de algo pasajero. Blues volvió a la realidad para poder apreciar ese laboratorio que él bien conocía.  
  
El viejo Willy se encontraba de pie frente a él, una imagen borrosa al principio pero que se iba materializando poco a poco.  
  
-Ja, miren a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es Protoman, Bienvenido a mi humilde laboratorio. -comentó el humano.  
  
-Pero creo que tu, ya lo conoces, ¿No es así -continuo el viejo.  
  
Habían sido solo segundos los que les había tomado llegar hasta aquel lugar, Elecman se encontraba a su lado, con Bass en sus brazos. El resto de los Robots Maestros aún no regresaban, al parecer los daños que recibieron en la batalla con Rock, eran bastante graves.  
  
-No se a que te refieres viejo, pero será mejor que nos dejes salir de aquí - comentó Blues, apuntando al humano con su cañón.  
  
-Te equivocas si crees que estoy asustado - respondió el científico, con un tono de confianza.  
  
-Conozco las bases de tu programación, y se que jamás dañarías a un humano, a diferencia de Forte tu programa es mas amigable, por así decirlo - contestó el Doctor.  
  
-Eso era entonces - respondió Proto.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! - exclamo Willy. -A que se referirá - pensó el viejo.  
  
Pero esos segundos fueron suficientes para Blues, quien disparo a Elecman de frente, cargo a Bass y comenzó a correr.  
  
- La salida, debemos llegar hasta la salida -se decía Protoman mientras corría. -Maldito, Robot traidor, quizá Rock pudo llevarse a Forte una vez pero no sucederá de nuevo - al decir esto el doctor comenzó a teclear algunos comandos en su computadora principal.  
  
-Veremos que tan bueno eres para mi nuevo sistema de seguridad, ni siquiera Rock lo ha probado, je, je - comentó el científico.  
  
Proto halló un lugar donde ocultarse hasta que Bass volviera en sí.  
  
Los gestos de dolor de Forte, no eran un misterio para Proto, quien sabía que seguramente era el virus avanzando en sus sistemas. -Debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible o será demasiado tarde, pero no puedo llevar cargando a Forte todo el camino y el escudo que rodea la fortaleza nos impide taletranportarnos fuera ...demonios...exclamo un angustiado Blues.  
  
-Esa es una de... m...mis...fra...s...ses...fa...vori...tas..., -se escucho la voz de Forte débil, pero comprensible.  
  
-Al fin reaccionaste, es hora de irnos de aquí - respondió Proto.  
  
-¿Por qué me estas ayudando - cuestiono Bass débilmente.  
  
Pero no hubo respuesta; para Proto Forte siempre había sido una constante molestia, pero ahora lo veía mas como un amigo que como el enemigo que siempre había sido.  
  
-Levántate y vamonos, esa fue la respuesta de Protoman a tal pregunta.  
  
La alarma sonaba por todo el lugar, las tropas se iban acumulando en las salidas y las armas se encontraban activas. Proto observo la extensa movilización que se daba dentro de la fortaleza.  
  
-Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé.  
  
-Quizá no del todo, interrumpió Bass. -Sígueme, continuo.  
  
El dolor ocasionado por el virus era terrible para Forte, pero el sabía que si no lograban escapar de ahí, su ultima oportunidad se abría esfumado.  
  
-Se dice que tenemos la oportunidad de elegir nuestro camino, pero ¿será esto verdad?, quizás sí lo sea; para un humano. -Pero que hay de los seres como nosotros, ¿Tenemos las mismas oportunidades?,Pregunto Bass con incredulidad.  
  
-No lo sé, pero vale la pena arriesgarse para averiguar la verdad, Respondió Proto  
  
-Decidí arriesgarme - pensó Forte.  
  
Rápidamente Bass abrió una pequeña consola que se encontraba debajo de ellos, entrecruzo algunos cables y con un simple password las puertas se abrieron.  
  
-Es ahora o nunca - dijo en tono apresurado.  
  
-Esto no durará mucho- continuo.  
  
-Pero Forte este pasaje nos lleva de regreso.  
  
-Nos lleva a mi habitación, en ese lugar se encuentra mi armadura, con ella podré ayudarte a pelear.  
  
-Estas consciente de que si no nos apresuramos podría ser demasiado tarde -comento Blues.  
  
-Lo sé, descuida se lo que estoy haciendo - contestó Bass.  
  
-Al principio no podía controlarme, pero sin importar lo que suceda me esforzaré en mantenerme estable - pensó Forte.  
  
Ambos biobots corrieron por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Bass, las cerraduras se encontraban abiertas pero los robots continuaban activos persiguiéndolos atacándolos, Proto bloqueaba el fuego de los enemigos con su escudo mientras seguía a Forte a través de la fortaleza.  
  
-Ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí - dijo Proto.  
  
Al fin la habitación de Bass se encontraba al frente, Forte marco una clave en un pequeño panel que se encontraba a la izquierda de la gran puerta de acero. Terminado el código la puerta inmediatamente se abrió permitiendo solo el paso a Blues y Bass, después de eso simplemente se cerró.  
  
-Estaremos a salvo aquí por un rato - comentó Forte.  
  
-Genial, ahora estamos encerrados en tu habitación, cuando ellos abran la puerta estaremos acabados - respondió Proto.  
  
-Tranquilo, ellos no podrán abrir la puerta en un buen rato, aparte de ser reforzada tiene un sistema de cierre único - comento tranquilamente Bass. -Willy me permitió instalarlo después de haber pasado casi un mes molesta...nnnd...do...  
  
-Forte, ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
-Estoy biiiii........ -grito Bass. Sin poder terminar la frase.  
  
-AAAAAHHHH, no, no, no puedo seguir aaasssiiii...respondió Bass finalmente quien ahora se encontraba de rodillas en medio de la habitación.  
  
-Sabía que esto era una mala idea - murmuró Protoman cuando algo salto sobre él.  
  
Trebble quien comenzó a gruñir sobre Blues, a quien había tomado desprevenido.  
  
-¿De donde saliste alimaña?.  
  
-Trrebbbbllle tranquilo - ordeno Bass al canino con dificultad.  
  
El perro robotico comprendió inmediatamente las ordenes de su amo y se retiró dejando a Proto libre.  
  
-Buuueeen perrro.  
  
-Esto no me gusta, Forte ¿Puedes caminar?  
  
-Si puedo - con algo de esfuerzo Bass logro levantarse, se dirigió hacia una especie de armario metálico, lo abrió lentamente introduciéndose en él.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Blues, pero Forte ignoró la pregunta.  
  
Al salir Forte se encontraba nuevamente equipado para la batalla, su armadura lucía perfecta. Trebble al ver esto inmediatamente corrió al lado de su amo, al fin estaban juntos nuevamente. El canino jugueteo moviendo la cola y saltando alrededor de Bass. Demostrando su alegría por tener a su maestro de nuevo  
  
-Bien adelante, replico Forte.  
  
El biobot parecía encontrarse mejor, pero desafortunadamente no era así, Forte tan solo trataba de actuar tan confiado como siempre, tratando de ocultar el dolor.  
  
-Abriré la puerta y comenzaremos atacar de frente - comentaba Bass cuando Protoman interrumpió.  
  
-Espera un momento, ¿Qué hay de él -, Proto señalaba al canino púrpura.  
  
-Viene conmigo, respondió Forte.  
  
-Si, pero lo que quiero saber es ¿Por donde entró?  
  
-Es sencillo, Trebble tiene su propia entrada, pero es demasiado pequeña para que pasemos por ahí - contestó Bass.  
  
-Que mal, pero como sabes si no podemos agrandar el espacio, ¿hmm? - comentó Proto.  
  
-No lo creo, es un pequeño túnel que podría derrumbarse si...  
  
-Tengo una idea - interrumpió Protoman  
  
-Si logramos atravesar el lugar rápidamente, quizá logremos pasar antes de que se derrumbe, es solo cuestión de cálculo.  
  
-Demasiado tiempo, hagámoslo a mi manera - respondió Bass quien al momento salto en el aire, para fusionarse con Trebble.  
  
-¡Vamos Trebble, arriba! comando.  
  
El canino brinco a su lado y ambos se fusionaron, permitiéndole a Forte obtener la habilidad de volar.  
  
-Sujétate - comentó al momento que levanto a Blues.  
  
-Deberás cubrirnos, mientras yo me encargo de que salgamos de aquí, ¿entendido?.  
  
-Es un plan suicida - respondió Proto.  
  
-Quizás, pero yo no tengo nada que perder y si mucho que ganar -gritó Bass.  
  
Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron revelando a una gran multitud de robots al frente, pero Bass había tenido suficiente tiempo para cargar un ataque mientras conversaban. Una gran cantidad de energía salió expulsada del piso en todas direcciones ocasionando que los robots fueran fácilmente destruidos.  
  
-¡Vamonos! Este es el momento - Grito Proto colocando el escudo al frente y abajo como protección.  
  
Forte comenzó a volar a toda velocidad atravesando los largos pasillos de la fortaleza, las trampas no eran gran cosa para él, ya que conocía perfectamente donde se encontraban así como la manera de evitarlas. En cuanto al nuevo sistema de seguridad, Este consistía en un extensivo fuego de láser y plasma, pero el escudo de Proto se encargo de detenerlo. Atravesaron mas de la mitad de la fortaleza aproximándose a la salida cada vez mas  
  
-Al fin saldremos de este horrible lugar -pensó Protoman. cuando sucedió...  
  
-¡AAAAHHHH!, ¡NOOO OTRA VEZ NOOOOO!.  
  
Bass se desplomo nuevamente, ocasionando que ambos se precipitaran hacia el piso rápidamente. El golpe fue duro, pero no se comparaba con lo que Forte experimentaba en ese momento. La fusión de él y Trebble se deshizo, dejando a Bass con su dolor solo en el piso frío del lugar.  
  
-Forte, me escuchas, Forte, Forte - decía Proto.  
  
Trebble gemía con un gesto de preocupación, observaba a su maestro gritar en el piso, mientras Proto trataba de levantarlo. El canino camino hacia Blues, tallándose en su pierna, animando a biobot a continuar.  
  
-Trebble - murmuró Protoman. -Creo que esta vez no habrá salida.  
  
Proto tomo a Forte y lo arrastro detrás de unos contenedores, en donde se ocultarían hasta pensar en un nuevo plan.  
  
-Genial estamos como al principio - pensó. -Excepto que nos encontramos mas cerca de la salida.  
  
Trebble ladro débilmente.  
  
-Pareciera que sabes lo que pensaba - dijo Blues en respuesta. -Si también tenemos un nuevo aliado - comento mientras acariciaba al canino.  
  
Forte se detuvo, quieto con los ojos abiertos como si estuviera en shock.  
  
-Bass, tu puedes resistir, siempre presumes ser la mejor creación de Willy, demuéstralo.  
  
Forte observo a Protoman, o al menos lo que alcanzaba a ver detrás de ese visor que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Su mirada se encontraba vacía, cuando hubo una reacción.  
  
-Estoy acabado... -Jamás pensé morir así...yo siempre quise morir con honor, como un gran guerrero luchando; no así.  
  
-Jamás pude derrotar a Rock. -Jamás pude cumplir mi misión.  
  
-¿De que estas hablando? - comentó Blues.  
  
-Tu...eres...¿Quién eres?...  
  
-No Bass tu sabes quien soy, soy tu tu amigo, tu hermano. Blues...  
  
Al parecer todo había terminado el virus finalmente había accesado al sistema principal y rápidamente continuaba avanzando, el tiempo se había acabado...  
  
*****  
  
En el laboratorio de Ligth  
  
-Doc, ¿cómo va?. -Hm., son demasiados daños Rock, no creo que estés al 100% hasta mañana o quizá pasado, comentó Ligth a su pequeño Biobot, quien ahora se encontraba en la tabla de exámenes esperando a que el científico terminara con las reparaciones.  
  
-Estoy preocupado Doc - respondió Rock.  
  
-Lo sé, yo también Rock, elh echo de que Willy haya recuperado a Bass es terrible, y la desaparición de Proto es aún peor, aunque si lo pensamos bien quizás no haya sido tan malo que Willy recuperara a Forte.  
  
-¡¡¡COMO PUEDE DECIR ESO!!! - irrumpió Roll, molesta.  
  
-Bueno Roll, se que suena un poco cruel, pero creo que es mejor, seguramente Willy ha retirado el virus, y aunque nos duela admitirlo Bass debe haberse salvado gracias a él.  
  
-¿En verdad cree eso doc? - preguntó Rock.  
  
-La verdad Rock, es que nosotros conocemos a la perfección a cada una de nuestras creaciones.  
  
-Si supongo que tiene razón, pero realmente pienso que es una lastima, yo en verdad no deseaba tener que enfrentarme a él -contestó en tono desilusionado el biobot.  
  
-No se como pueden darse por vencidos tan fácilmente, son injustos, grito Roll, quien subio corriéndolas escaleras para salir del laboratorio.  
  
Ligth y Rock solo observaron a la Biobot correr, llena de angustia.  
  
-Me siento mal por Roll, creo que a ella definitivamente le agradaba Bass - comentó el humano.  
  
-Si, después de todo lo que sucedió. -Murmuro Rock.  
  
-sabía que Roll tenía un interés en Forte desde el principio, pero ella siempre trataba de ocultarlo, y ahora que al fin existía la oportunidad de estar con él simplemente se esfumo, debe ser terrible - pensó Mega.  
  
-Ahora debemos pensar en Blues - irrumpió en sus pensamientos Ligth - quien sabe adonde se habrá ido.  
  
-Si se encuentra buscando a Forte puede estar en problemas.  
  
-Lo sé, doc, solo espero sepamos algo de él pronto. Después de todo siempre me recuerda que él es el mayor y que sabe cuidarse solo - sonrío Rock.  
  
*****  
  
En el la fortaleza de Willy.  
  
-¡No vas a morir entendiste!.  
  
-Señor los hayamos -gritó uno de los robots  
  
-Rodéenlos, no los dejen escapar - gritó el desesperado científico.  
  
Proto cargo su cañón y la batalla comenzó, los robots disparaban en conjunto, pero no lograban penetrar el escudo de Proto, quien disparaba continuamente. Durante varios minutos la situación no cambiaba.  
  
-Perfecto, si no hago algo, esto durará hasta la eternidad - pensó Protoman.  
  
-¡Escucha Blues! -grito Willy quien se aproximo un poco avanzando hacia el frente se sus tropas.  
  
-Willy, nunca me había llamado Blues, con excepción del día que me crearon entre él y Ligth.  
  
-Devuélveme a Forte, yo al igual que tu quiero que esta batalla termine, y al igual que tu estoy cansado de pelear por esto. -Solo regrésame a Bass antes de que sea tarde, el virus lo matará sino nos apresuramos y yo soy el único que tiene el antivirus. -Recuerda que el tiempo es lo importante y por lo que veo ya no hay mas -dijo el humano.  
  
-Si te lo entrego de igual forma habrá muerto - contestó Protoman.  
  
-¿Eso crees?, todo el tiempo desde que existió ha estado conmigo, y creo que no estaba tan mal. -Pero es tu decisión - respondió el científico.  
  
-Decisión, decisiones la vida de Forte se encuentra en mis manos, vive o muere, pierde su oportunidad y regresa a su vida o simplemente muere - pensaba Proto.  
  
Blues observo al canino quien solo gemía mientras empujaba la mano de Forte con su nariz, pero Bass no le escuchaba ni sentía, ahora solo se apreciaba ese gesto de sufrimiento y dolor que le invadía por completo.  
  
-Forte, realmente quise ayudarte, en verdad quería ayudarte.  
  
*****  
  
Flashback  
  
-Dime, ¿Te agrada, vivir?,preguntaba un contrariado Bass  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?, respondió Blues impresionado.  
  
-Hey, Forte háblame mas sobre ti -dijo Blues  
  
-No puedo hablar sobre algo que desconozco - contestó Forte,  
  
-Que desconoces, por favor, si tu eres quien viene a acabar con la vida de muchos inocentes, no me digas que desconoces que es eso, ¡Si tu existencia esta basada en extinguir eso! -respondió Protoman enojado.  
  
-Te equivocas, yo no conozco nada de eso y tu deberías saber el porque - Yo solo hago mi trabajo, cumplo mi objetivo.  
  
-Entonces eres mas tonto de lo que creí - respondió nuevamente Proto.  
  
-Pensé que quizá tu comprenderías mejor mi situación, ya que tu conoces a Willy, su carácter, su actitud, la vida en su mundo, donde lo único que importa es la destrucción , dominación y muerte. Un lugar donde tu opinión no vale nada; no... Donde tu no vales nada a menos que seas útil a sus propósitos, después solo eres un objeto mas que eliminar.  
  
Un pensamiento recorrió la mente de ambos biobots por unos segundos hasta que finalmente alguien expreso su sentir.  
  
-Que confuso es el mundo, Murmuró Forte.. -Definitivamente lo es, replico Blues.  
  
Por primera vez estamos deacuerdo en algo. Algunos momento de silencio, dieron paso a...  
  
-Eres su hermano ¿Cierto?.  
  
-De que hablas Bass.  
  
-Tu eres hermano de Rock, porque Ligth es en parte tu padre, pero Willy también debe serlo, eso te hace mi hermano también.  
  
-¿De donde vino eso? - cuestionó Blues.  
  
-A veces Willy me grita e insulta, pero eso no es importante para mi, pero a veces me compara. Él dice que si tan solo tuviera la mitad de iniciativa que mi hermano sería el mejor. Pero no creo que se refiera a ninguno de los robots maestros.  
  
-Además lo he escuchado murmurar cosas sobre ti en sus sueños, al principio creí que eran mas de sus locuras, pero después sabía que hablaba de un ser específicamente.  
  
-Creí que era ese idiota de Rock, pero no era así, porque Rock no fue su primera gran creación - comentó Forte.  
  
Protoman lo observo, después de todo lo que Forte decía era cierto, por eso el llamaba a Rock hermano, pero entonces eso quería decir que Bass lo era también. Otra pregunta vino a la mente de Forte, quien no dudo en realizarla.  
  
-Se dice que tenemos la oportunidad de elegir nuestro camino, pero ¿será esto verdad?, quizás sí lo sea; para un humano. -Pero que hay de los seres como nosotros, ¿Tenemos las mismas oportunidades? -preguntó Bass con incredulidad.  
  
-No lo sé, pero vale la pena arriesgarse para averiguar la verdad, -respondió Proto  
  
-Tu tomaste tu propia decisión, nadie te ordeno que hacer, ni de que lado estar, - continuo Forte.  
  
-Definitivamente pero no fue fácil, tuve que analizar todo antes de tomar una decisión, ya que eso definiría el resto de mi vida -prosiguió Blues.  
  
-Nunca es fácil - murmuro Bass pensativo.  
  
-Lo sé, pero creo que tu has valorado la situación y por lo tanto ya tomaste una decisión -respondió Protoman  
  
-Lo hice, ¿Será la correcta? - se cuestionó Forte.  
  
-Si es lo que pienso, entonces creo que lo es - respondió seriamente Blues.  
  
-Estarás conmigo todo el tiempo, ¿Verdad?, -preguntó Bass.  
  
-¿Tienes miedo?- Fue la respuesta de Proto.  
  
-No lo sé - comentó Forte en un tono tan bajo que era apenas perceptible. -Toda mi vida ha sido de soledad, viviendo en un vacío, no deseo continuar así - prosiguió.  
  
-Lo que dices es sincero, tal vez después de todo tienes un alma oculta y puedas salvarla- pensó Blues.  
  
-¿Serás mi.....?  
  
-Puedo estar contigo y quizá con el tiempo ser tu amigo si es eso lo que deseas saber - respondió Proto.  
  
Al parecer ambos biobots habían comenzado a entenderse.  
  
*****  
  
Devuelta a la realidad  
  
-¿Y Bien cual es tu respuesta? - preguntó nuevamente Willy. Una pregunta que significaba todo no solo dentro de la existencia de un simple biobot, sino dentro de la existencia de uno de sus hermanos.  
  
-La respuesta.  
  
-Demonios Bass, ¿Por qué siempre suceden este tipo de cosas?  
  
-Es acaso el destino, el que ha decidido que tu permanezcas del lado contrario -comentó ProtoMan, con desilusión.  
  
Blues se levanto lentamente observando a Willy y al resto de los robots, Forte se encontraba en sus brazos y Trebble a su lado.  
  
-Se que seguramente me arrepentiré de haber tomado esta decisión, pero creo que es lo que Bass hubiera preferido -comentó misteriosamente Proto.  
  
Willy simplemente se encontraba ahí con esa expresión de confusión.  
  
-Demonios, porque ese biobot siempre era tan misterioso - pensó el viejo.  
  
Proto deposito lentamente a Forte en el piso, se alejo un poco observando por última vez a su hermano.  
  
-Bien - comentó el científico. -Veo que después de todo tomaste la decisión correcta.  
  
-Así es - respondió el Biobot. Apuntando su cañón en dirección a Bass.  
  
-¡¡Pero que crees que estas haciendo!! - exclamó Willy alterado.  
  
-Ningún ser merece vivir en esa miseria, ningún ser - contesto Proto.  
  
-¡¡¡ACABEN CON ËL!!! - gritó el viejo.  
  
Los robots comenzaron a disparar, pero Proto se cubrió tranquilamente, al parecer ellos no eran reto para él. Trebble observaba a Blues. Él sabía que tarde o temprano ese momento llegaría.  
  
Proto cargo su cañón y con un ultimo aire de tristeza, abrió fuego hacia Forte, quien ni siquiera noto el disparo.  
  
-¡Es lo mejor! - gritó Proto.  
  
Inmediatamente se echo a correr hacia la salida. Ninguno de los robots intento atacarlo, la luz emitida en la explosión había reducido el rango de visibilidad, y un ataque en esas condiciones era inútil.  
  
-¡No!, ¡Forte! - gritó el humano, quien solo se dejo caer al piso en cuclillas, esperando lo peor para su creación.  
  
-Maldición, maldición, ¿Por qué?.  
  
Por primera vez Willy demostraba un sentimiento de pena, y dolor. Su mas grande creación había sido destruida sin piedad, pero algo vino a la mente del científico.  
  
-Yo fui el culpable de esto, preferí su muerte a perderlo. Cuando coloque ese virus en su sistema sabía que eso marcaría el final de Bass, pero no me importo, solo mi ambición, jamás imagine que sucedería esto. -Idiota, idiota. -Ahora no importa, solo se que el chip funcionó y que después de todo mi investigación rindió frutos. -Es solo un robot, un simple robot. Pero si es así, entonces ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?. Era un simple robot...- se repitió el humano en su mente.  
  
-No Willy acéptalo, era mas que un simple robot, era como tu hijo. Todas esas horas de estudio, ese tiempo perdido en su construcción y mantenimiento.  
  
Cantidad de recuerdos venían a él. Ese día cuando finalmente había terminado a lo que el llamaría su mas grande creación, aún sin activar con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera tranquilamente en el centro de aquel laboratorio. El doctor algo emocionado encendió al biobot, quien lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, rojos como la sangre. Sangre que sería derramada por su causa. El biobot solo lo observo, para después pronunciar su primera frase. -¿Padre?. Algo que hubiera molestado a Willy, pero esta vez no fue así. Ese biobot, era la esperanza de victoria para Willy, desde el momento de su creación. Ya que este juntaba todo lo que él penso necesario para cumplir con tal misión. Le respetaba y obedecía fielmente, siguiendo las ordenes de su creador sin cuestionar, pero a la vez analizando y tomando sus propias decisiones, era perfecto. O al menos eso pensaba el viejo. Hasta ese día; cuando lucho contra Rock, por primera vez, su inminente derrota marco su futuro. Ya que sin importar los intentos y esfuerzos de Forte, Rock continuaba siendo mejor que él. Después de esos días de fracasos, la relación entre Bass y Willy empeoró, convirtiéndose en una relación basada tan solo en pleitos y discusiones. El humano comenzó a tratar a Forte como basura, le gritaba, le insultaba e incluso le envío a misiones prácticamente suicidas, pero el biobot siempre regresaba con éxito. El nombre Bass se convirtió en una definición de destrucción y muerte para el resto del mundo, e incluso fue conocido como la maquina asesina mas peligrosa del mundo. Cada vez que Forte salía a una misión, esta era cumplida con exactitud, eliminando cualquier obstáculo del camino, con la excepción de Megaman. Sin embargo Bass siempre se las arreglaba para escapar de él vivo. Forte era un tanto testarudo y a veces desesperante, con un carácter poco amigable, realmente irritante. Sin embargo a pesar de todo trataba de cumplir con sus trabajos y uno de ellos era como guardaespaldas, siempre al lado de su creador. Pero para él (Es decir Willy) esto no era importante, solo la muerte de Rock lo era, acusando al biobot por su falla, destrozando lo que podrá llamarse su autoestima. Pero el bibot parecía no reaccionar ante esto, ignorando cada insulto o comentario. Testarudo. Pero ¿Habrá sido verdad que no le importaba? Repentinamente estas imágenes fueron desvaneciéndose para darle paso a la realidad. -Bueno eso es algo que nunca sabremos, comento el humano. -Me estoy volviendo viejo, el pensar que la pérdida de un robot me afecte de esa forma es ridículo - se dijo.  
  
-Pero era verdad, en cierto modo le afectaba, lo que marcaba una debilidad de parte del científico.  
  
Willy observo en dirección a donde se encontraba el biobot, ahora destruido, el humo se esparcía permitiendo que hubiera visibilidad nuevamente. Finalmente el viejo científico podría ver a su creación. Se levanto y camino entre el humo buscando los restos de Forte.  
  
Blues corría a toda velocidad de regreso a casa, a pesar de contar con la habilidad de teletransportarse, necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para pensar en lo que había hecho.  
  
-¿Habrá sido la decisión correcta? - Es todo lo que rondaba en su mente por el momento. . En lo más profundo de su ser sabía que la respuesta era si, pero esto no evitaría que siguiera culpándose por eso.  
  
-Supongo que fue lo mejor - se dijo al momento que se detenía observando el atardecer que se cernía frente a el. El color del cielo le reconfortaba un poco, ese hermoso espectáculo era algo que había dejado de admirar hace mucho tiempo; hasta ese día.  
  
-Cada decisión que tomamos siempre trae repercusiones o consecuencias, ya sean buenas o malas es algo que debemos enfrentar. Mientras decía esto los ojos de Blues se tornaron cristalinos, pero eso era algo que ninguno de sus hermanos Rock y Roll podían apreciar gracias al visor que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, con la excepción de Ligth quien conocía a Proto perfectamente y sabía el sentimiento que su biobot ponía en cada palabra de esa frase, algo perceptible solo para un humano.  
  
-Lo sabemos Blues - respondió el científico.  
  
Roll en cambio sabía lo que eso quería decir, Forte había muerto. Todo había pasado tan rápido ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hablar con él, ni una sola vez. Rock podía ver el shock en el que se encontraba Roll, él mejor que nadie comprendía su frustración, después de todo era su culpa que eso pasara. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan tonto.  
  
-Es mi culpa - comentó Mega -Si yo no hubiera actuado tan impulsivamente quizás...aún existiría una oportunidad - continuo.  
  
-Eso no lo sabemos Rock - contesto el científico.  
  
-Hiciste lo que pudiste, no debes culparte por eso -mencionó el doctor de manera protectora.  
  
Su pequeño bibiot siempre se culpaba por aquello que no podía arreglar, incluso aunque no dependiera de él.  
  
Roll observo a su hermano e inmediatamente fue animarlo, Proto presenció todo sin siquiera inmutarse, simplemente se dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar solo con sus pensamientos. Camino hacia una pequeña habitación, la cual siempre se encontraba reservada para él, un lugar que generalmente no utilizaba a causa de que prefería salir. A veces Proto simplemente pasaba días fuera, regresando repentinamente para pasar un día o dos y luego marcharse de nuevo. Pero hoy era diferente después de pasar la noche solo; había decidido volver a casa para informar a todos sobre lo que acontecido horas antes. Cerró la puerta de su habitación, tomo su casco y lo retiro dejando a la vista su cabello castaño, algo desordenado, pero no tanto como el de Rock. Camino hasta un espejo, donde pudo observar su reflejo, solo un jovencito quien no le sacaba mas de 2 años a su hermano en apariencia, con esos ojos castaños como su cabello. Sin embargo aunque por apariencia el pareciera ser un adolescente, mentalmente no lo era, Blues había experimentado la vida desde todos los puntos, enfrentando conflictos que solo él podía imaginar, su mirada reflejaba la experiencia, la madurez y una manera diferente ía de ver el mundo. Para Proto el mundo era muy diferente de cómo lo veía su hermano Rock, ambos sabían lo doloroso que era el luchar para proteger lo que conocían como hogar, pero Blues, tenía otro pequeño conflicto, él era creación de dos compañeros ahora rivales, ¿Cómo podía simplemente tomar partido?, no era fácil, al principio tuvo que andar solo entre las calles, analizando cada punto de ambas partes, en ocasiones ayudo a Willy, luchando contra su propio hermano Rock, y en ocasiones al lado de Mega, pero ahora después de haber hablado con Bass, comprendió que a pesar de que su elección había sido la correcta, sentía algo de remordimiento por Forte.  
  
-Después de todo Forte también era mi hermano - murmuró para sí.  
  
La puerta se escucho detrás, alguien se encontraba en su habitación.  
  
-Blues, entiendo como te sientes, se que en cierto modo, él también era tu hermano, pero creo que hiciste lo correcto. -Lo ayudaste a salir, a ser libre y no lo hizo sino hasta conocerte. -Definitivamente creo que tu decisión fue la correcta, así que no hay porque sentirse culpable, el eligió ese camino solo; ¿comprendes? -murmuró el científico.  
  
-¿Es cierto lo que él dice? -pensó ProtoMan.  
  
-Doctor Ligth - respondió Proto seriamente -Yo hable con Bass, esa noche y él me hizo recordar lo difícil que es estar solo, no hace mucho, yo también estuve en su situación, pero tome una decisión, de la cual no me arrepiento y luche por ella, para así obtener lo que me hacia falta.  
  
-Lo sé y me alegra Blues - interrumpió Ligth.  
  
-Yo creí que Forte tenía opción, le hice creer que tenía opción y sin embargo no existía, es decir que solo cree esperanzas falsas en él y en mi, se que no debería tomar esto tan enserio, después de todo yo siempre pensé que era solo escoria, pero al hablar con él, era como si me viera a mi en su lugar, como si reviviera mi pasado, por eso me duele tanto...  
  
-Blues yo... -esa fue la respuesta que Ligth podía ofrecer, quizá era un caso distinto pero para Blues era mas que eso, era personal, ya que esto le recordaba su pasado, pero en algo estaba equivocado.  
  
-No era igual Blues, tu tenías opción, porque nosotros te dimos una opción desde el principio, Bass no la tuvo sin embargo creo que le agrado conocerte y esa esperanza de la que hablas debió darle mas felicidad de la que crees - respondió el científico con una sonrisa.  
  
Ligth dio media vuelta para retirarse cuando nuevamente Proto lo detuvo.  
  
-Por favor doc, no hable de esto con Rock o Roll - Una petición que Blues realizo de manera seria como siempre.  
  
-Descuida Blues, no diré nada, esto es entre tu y yo, ¿OK?. - Con estas palabras el doctor simplemente salió de la habitación dejando a Proto con sus pensamientos.  
  
Pensamientos y recuerdos que cazarían a Blues después de ese día.  
  
-¿Habrá sido la decisión correcta?, para él siempre sería la correcta, pero para Forte ¿Lo fue?. -Es algo que por el momento no se sabrá.  
  
Bueno he terminado este fanfic, se que es un poco emotivo, pero ese era el objetivo, espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia. Nos veremos en la secuela. 


End file.
